InterDimensional Fangirl
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: AU Armada-Verse; When a regular girl winds up in Transformers Armada, her world turns completely upside-down; she finds the autobots, and romance..? Starts in between Mars and Crack.
1. Chapter 1

"Admit it sis, you got the hots for Armada Starscream!" my brother teased. We'd been watching episodes of Transformers Armada on youtube all day, and I had replayed the same part in the episode Mars four times, where Starscream convinced the minicon Firebot to shoot Tidal-Wave.

"Shut your yap or I'll shut it for you, Aston!" I threatened. I was an autobot girl, but I couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship with the deceased Decepticon. I cried a lot when I first saw that episode, the one where he died.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What're you gonna do, Kora, _'sic Starscream on my ass'_?" he taunted. My blood boiled. For a sixteen-year-old he sure was immature sometimes. Without a word I left the living-room, headed upstairs to my room, opened my window and took a flying leap into the tree a few yards away, making my way to my 'bed'. There was one particular branch of the tree that was long and strong enough to lay on, so I'd deemed it my 'tree bed'.

Looking into the sky I sighed sadly. "Frag my life. Why was I forced into a world where I'm not accepted? I wish I was in the Transformers Armada universe..." those were the last words I spoke before I blanked out.

When I woke up, I could hear voices. Two of 'em. I cracked my eyes open and peeked over to where I had heard the voices, groggily rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"...He was acting kinda weird earlier." Holy slag, it was Scavenger and Red Alert! Holy slag, holy slag, holy slag, holy slag, **holy slag**! It was actually them! I didn't hear any more of the conversation because there was an ominous crack from the branch I was perched on, and it snapped a split-second later, followed by my deafening scream of terror.

It didn't last long, the conscious part anyways, because soon after I was knocked unconscius by a tree branch that I hit my head on.

_(Flashback/Dream)_

_'I.. I tried...to protect..the minicon's.. for you.. Optimus sir..' Smokescreen said on our overlarge tv. I felt myself growing sad as I watched him die, and Optimus's agonized cry of 'No!' rang through my ears, full of pain, anger, and sorrow._

_(Scene change)_

_The minicon was trembling as Tidal-wave moved closer too him._

_"Fire!" I found myself yelling with Starscream, persuading the minicon._

_"I said fire! We Autobots will protect you! The Decepticons will use you as a tool for war! Trust me!" As it was quieter I whispered 'He said 'we Autobots'! He meshed himself in with them!' The flashback version of me was grinning insanely, and it was contagious._

_"Don't become a Decepticon! Save yourself!" Both mine and Starscream's tones were growing desperate. See how into it I can get?_

_"Shoot him down! Fire! FIRE!"_

_"Damnit Firebot shoot Tidal-Wave so Starscream and Jetfire can rescue you!"_

_(Scene change)_

_'Well Starscream? What is your decision?' Thrust asked on the TV. I snarled._

_"I'll tell you what I've decided you slimeball! I choose to shove you off a slagging cliff and break your fragging wings off! Don't do it Starscream! It's a trick!" I started crying as he left the autobots with the Skyboom shield._

_(Scene change)_

_'No Starscream, don't!'_

_'It's time to finish this once and for all! Activate Proton Cannons!'_

_"No! It doesn't have to be like that!" I screamed_

_'YOU'RE ALL MINE UNICRON!' Starscream roared as he shot his cannons. I couldn't stop his agonized cry of pain from echoing through my brain._

_"Starscream why? Argh! This is all that bot-fragger Thrust's fault!" I screamed into the air. "If Starscream had stayed with the autobots the whole time he'd be alive! He died because that slag-sucking traitor Thrust double-crossed everybody to that overgrown slagger Unicron! That bot-fraggin' son-of-a-Cessna killed Starscream!"_

_I swear as I ranted I heard a chuckling voice. Not in memory, but actually IN my head. It didn't sound threatening, just familiar. I saw my flashback self sobbing her eyes out over Starscream, and I was crying as well._

_(Scene change)_

_'Just one more time, Aston! Please?' 'I' begged as I replayed the scene from 'Mars' for the fourth time. That escalated into an argument I didn't pay attention to, but it ended with 'Admit it, sis. You got the hots for Armada Starscream.'_

_I growled at that, yelling "So fragging what if I like the Armada version of Starscream that way?" and then started mentally cursing him with countless torturous methods of death, even though I didn't mean it, when I was forcefully taken from my sleep._

A/N: So yeah, first chapter. Opinions? No flames whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

I forced my eyes to open, but I couldn't make sense of everything above me. It was all jumbled together, but slowly clearing. Voices on the other hand, I could hear perfectly.

"She's awake now." I heard a voice - I SWEAR to Primus and God it was Optimus Prime - say. I groaned. It was really loud.

"If what we saw is true, then she must be from some other dimension." Red Alert said. I slowly sat up, but I still couldn't see all that well.

"If this is some elaborate prank or a joke set up by my brother I swear to Primus above that I will get my kitten Kali to eat you all." I warned as my eyes started adjusting to the view, and guess what I saw? Optimus Prime, Starscream, Red Alert, and Sideswipe. "Oh. Um.." Gah! I couldn't concentrate.

Until a set of wires caught my attention, and I focused on them, seeing they were attached to some sort of projector device, and to my head.

"What the frag? Were you watching my dreams?" I demanded of Red Alert. Despite the awesomeness of the situation, that was an invasion of my personal space! Plus, nearly every fraction of those dreams had been about Starscream through one way or another!

"You were crying, and I wanted to see what was distressing you." Red explained, as though that made it better. I felt my face and saw he was right. There were wet spots all over my face, and my nose was clogged.

"Oh scrap! Please tell me you didn't see all of those." I begged. The look Red gave me was enough to know. "How much did you see?" I demanded.

"From Smokescreen to your argument with the boy."

I stopped myself from thinking, wondering if the projector would still...project. Before I could think my thought, I pulled the things off my head, and was free to think it.

_'Oh great, now they know about my crush on Starscream! Even worse, Starscream could know too! Wouldn't that be just peachy. Ugh. He's got enough on his plate already without some insignificant human femmling falling all over him.'_ I thought sadly.

"You're not insignificant." Optimus said. I groaned.

"Say what? Now you can hear my thoughts, too? Is NOTHING sacred in my mind?" I demanded.

"I heard it too." Red Alert said.

"You're not making me feel any better down here! As if I didn't have enough with my brother mentioning it all the time back home! So fragging what if I cried when Starscream died in the show! So what if I hate Unicron for it even though he's supposed to be fictional!" I ranted. I had completely forgotten that the mech in question - Starscream - was standing right there. Then I took notice of him again and hid under the conveniently-large blanket, blushing furiously, curling into a sideways ball.

_'Ugh, I can't even think the word without remembering that creep Sideways!'_ I growled in my head, hearing a small chuckle. "Personal note for you all to remember, I hate Sideways, Squidhead, Mega-twit and Unicron! Oh, and Cyclonus scares me!" I called out loud, getting more chuckles.

I peeked out from the blanket and saw all four of them had small smiles on their face. Minus Optimus. I didn't see his mouth. I giggled. "I like that sound. You guys should laugh more often." I said, directing it towards Optimus and Starscream. I stood up on shaky legs, before vertigo overtook me and I literally keeled over. Of course, something caught me and I almost screamed before I saw it was Sureshock.

"Well hello there Sureshock. It's nice to meet you." I said pleasantly.

I walked to the edge of the high-off-the-ground medical berth, back to the autobot-sized blanket, and I got an idea. With a grin I picked up the corner of the blanket and rolled the blanket up before shoving it off the berth onto the floor. I ignored the curious look I was getting from the autobots, and jumped, landing in the heap of blanket with a peal of laughter.

"Optimus, can I explore around the base? I promise I won't touch anything!" I pleaded, wanting to meet the other autobots. He nodded, and I saw Red Alert pick up the huge blanket, giving me a human-sized one when I shivered.

"Thanks Red Alert, bye guys!" I called with a wave, wrapping the blanket around me as I walked aimlessly.

I hadn't counted on running into Scavenger. Truth be told, he scared me too. I tensed when I saw him round the corner with Hotshot, both of their optics set on me. As they walked up I craned my neck to see them properly.

"Hi!" I squeaked, walking past them nervously.

Somehow I managed to find myself in the rec-room, lounging on the couch, completely hidden under my blanket.

"Hey, what's that?" I heard a female voice - definitely Alexis - say. I didn't respond, and I felt the blanket being moved from my face. I sighed. "Who are you?"

"Alexis, I'm tired." I whined, pulling the blanket over me again, just as the door was opening.

"Hey Starscream, good to see you." a robotic voice said. I snapped my eyes open, sitting bolt upright, and I saw Swindle.

"I think I just understood what Swindle said! Starscream, did he say 'Hey Starscream, good to see you'?" He nodded, and I looked to Swindle again. '_Epicness of the minicons! I can understand him! I wonder about the ones that make the Requiem-blaster, Skyboom shield, and Star-saber sword. That'd be cool..'_ I layed down onto the couch again, but frowned when I felt something nudging me.

"Kid, if you fall asleep on the couch, your neck's gonna pay for it. Come on." Swindle urged. 'Since when does he care?' I didn't get time to answer before Starscream picked me up.

"What're you doing.." I mumbled tiredly.

"I'm taking you to the med-bay. You can sleep there." he answered.

"'Kay..." I mumbled as I found myself drifting off in the seeker's hand.

I woke up seconds later - or so it seemed - and I was alone. I went out of the med-bay - leaving another blanket in a heap on the metal floor - and found the rec-room again, where I saw all five kids sewing together the chamois they present Starscream with later.

"Hey, can I help with that?" I asked, walking over. "I mean, I didn't get one of the mars-rocks, but I still want to show appreciation to Starscream." I elaborated as I sat down next to Alexis and assisted her with sewing a few patches of cloth together. Hours passed while we chattered pointlessly. I told them a few things I knew about their world, and a few things about mine, and soon it was time for them to head back to their homes.

I fell asleep soon after hiding the chamois to be worked on the next day, though it was almost finished.

_(Dream/Flashback)_

_"It's time to let go of your silly fantasies, Kora. If you keep your head in the clouds your whole life you'll never get anywhere worthwhile..." - Mom_

_"You're such a baby, Kora. I can't believe this. You're crying because a fictional character died! You need to grow up!" - Aston_

_"It's time to get it through your head! Transformers is not real! It's a concept created by someone with an imagination! Starscream is fake! Optimus Prime is fake! None of it happened, and none of it will ever happen! You're almost seventeen, so start acting like it!" - Dad_

_"I don't see why you like Transformers so much. They're just a bunch of robots." - Ginny (school 'friend')_

_"Why don't you just go on to something else if that one episode made you that upset? It's not healthy, Kora." - Marissa (Councillor)_

_"You need to get over your immature infatuation with that flying one, Starscream." - Elisa (school 'friend')_

_I didn't like this dream. I wanted to wake up. Right. Now. But I couldn't escape; the voices of my family and my 'friends' trying to get me to 'act my age' were haunting and painful. I wondered if I were in something like Inception; a dream within a dream, Armada being the dream. I didn't care. Anything was better then home, including being with the Autobots._

_'Please-let-me-wake-up! I don't like it here! Bad memories! Never wanna go back!' I thought desperately, the voices repeating themselves in my mind._

_(Dream/Flashback End)_

I felt genuine relief when I woke up. I shivered in the now-dark medical bay, pulling the blanket up closer to myself. Of course I saw the projector thing, which I realized was Laserbeak, attached to the wire things in my head. With an angry growl I pulled the connectors off, curling in on myself.

Most people wouldn't find that dream as frightening as I did, but for me it was horrible. Then I noticed my surroundings weren't as abnormally large as they once were. Upon noticing this, I felt something attached to my back flick. It felt like it was a part of my body, but like it wasn't supposed to be there. I looked behind me to see wings. Metal wings, attached to a metal body!

"The hell?.." I asked absently, moving my hand to touch the wing, but stopping when I saw it was made of metal as well. I gave an indignant squeal in surprise when something tapped my thigh.

"Ah! Who's there?" I blinked, or the cybertronian equivalent when I saw the minicon. "Is that you Highwire? Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Went to fight Decepticons, just outside of the base." he answered. Without another word I was running at top speed, eventually finding way topside, and apparently just in time. There were Decepti-dorks along the top of the mountain, they had the autobots pinned, Optimus was on one knee, weakened, and Megatron had his cannon aimed at the former's face.

With a defiant growl I charged, tackling the mech away from Optimus, taking a defensive position in front of him. Megatron grunted in surprise and disgust as he saw that it was a femme, AKA me, that had stopped him from killing Prime.

"You're between me and what I want, little femme. That isn't a good place to be." he commented levelly, his voice betraying no emotion. I chuckled.

"Let me think on that Mega-moron; I'm standing in between my childhood hero, and the tyrant that wants to permanently offline him." I pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah, I think this is where I want to be. You're not killing Optimus Prime. Not now, not ever!" I growled, not moving. He growled at the name and lunged. I dodged with practiced movements, landing a swift kick to Megatron's spinal-strut.

'Thank you Power Rangers!' I joked in my head.

He grunted, landing face-down in the ground from the force of my kick. Not for long. Not two seconds later he was struggling to his feet, lunging at me once again. For the next five minutes - to put it simply - I kicked his aft to cyberton and back before he ordered the retreat. Then it was just us and the humans.

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis were the first to come up.

"Who are you?"

"What did you mean 'childhood hero'?"

"How did you get here?"

"What's your name?"

The amount of questions they asked were utterly ridiculous. I held up my hands to stop them.

"Okay, the answers to your questions, in order; I'm a human-turned-cybertronian teenager. Optimus Prime was my childhood hero since I was six, when I first saw him kick Mega-twit's aft for the first time. I honestly don't know how I got here, but I woke up in a tree. My name's Kora." I said softly, kneeling down. I saw recognition flash in Alexis's eyes.

"You're that girl we saw on the couch!" she exclaimed. I giggled.

"That would be me. I don't know how I got like this, but I certainly don't mind." I said light-heartedly, a smile on my face. I squeaked again when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Primus, I'm too jumpy." I said with a grimace to myself when I saw it was just Optimus. He chuckled.

"I suppose. Thank you."

"Any time, Optimus." I said honestly.

Before I could say more I felt white-hot pain at the back of my neck and I collapsed. Someone caught me, but I couldn't see who. I could still hear though.

"Red Alert, what's going on?" Optimus asked urgently. I screamed as fiery, torturous pain coursed through my veins, touching every nerve in my new body.

"I don't know Optimus. I need to run a scan on her." I felt the telltale tingle of a body-scan across my frame, but only barely.

"It- it hurts." I whimpered, clutching my hands to my head.

"Kora, calm down. Everything's going to be okay, but I need you to move your hands away from your head, so Red-Alert can finish the scan, okay?" Optimus reassured. I nodded weakly, and forced my hands away from my head.

"That's good.." Optimus said.

"Make it stop!" I screamed. The pain was the only thing I could feel now. I didn't feel the arms of whoever was holding me, nothing but the pain.

"It's energon. Something - or someone - shot her with this, and it had unrefined energon in it." Red Alert said. Well that explained it. The difference between refined and unrefined energon was massive. Unrefined had small crystals of energon in it, and if you put unrefined energon in your systems, it's the worst torture imaginable for a cybertronian. I remember that method of torture was used several times in fanfictions I'd read as a kid.

"Kora, this is all gonna be over soon." Red Alert said to me. I believed him, because he was a medic who knew what he was doing.

"Why though? And who?" Alexis asked.

"That question will have to wait for another time, Alexis. We need to get Kora back inside the base." Optimus said. Then there was the feeling of movement. I was obviously being carried by somebody. I forced my optics online through the pain, and saw that it was Optimus himself.

"Thank you..." I whispered before going unconscious.

_A/N: Okay, so now Kora is a cybertronian. Or is she... Anyways, you'll have to read on to know._


	3. Chapter 3

_(Dream)_

_'I tried to gain favour from you. But nothing was ever good enough. No matter how many battles I fought, you always found fault. Then I saw how Optimus treated his men, and I realized he was a leader of integrity. Unlike you.'_

_It was the very most hated scene from 'Cramp'. For me anyways._

_'You were too weak to ever gain my respect.'_

_I growled at that. Having met Starscream myself, I didn't believe that for a second. "Fragger!" I hissed at the TV screen._

_'None of that matters now.' Starscream got to his feet. 'You must listen do as Optimus says and join forces with the Autobots, or else every last one of us is doomed! Please sir... do it for me...'_

_Lucky for me, I didn't see the rest of it, because the flashback of myself shut the window on youtube before the worst came. I still couldn't help but cry though, even a little._

_(Scene Change)_

_'Here I come, Autobots! You're all mine! So come out from your hiding places, you cowards, and face the most powerful Decepticon in the universe!'_  
_"Oh yeah, he used to be an egotistical moron." I said absently, seeing that on the TV._

_'Boy, sure doesn't have a self-image problem, does he?'_

_"That is a prime example of the pot calling the kettle black!" I exclaimed with a giggle. Again, I heard a voice chuckle in my head. "Dammit stop watching my dreams!" I called to thin air, knowing whoever was watching would hear me._

_(Scene Change)_

_'I'm not talking to you, Eraserhead, I'm talking to Megatron. So butt out, will ya?'_

_"Definitely not the last time one will mock Thrust's head. He deserves it." I muttered. "Well, my dreams aren't all about Starscream now. I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or relieved by that." I said after a moment._

_(Scene Change)_

_"Okay, my dreams change too often." I growled. This constant flicking was almost annoying._

_'There's gotta be a reason we fight. Because there's no point in continuing unless there is. This war is over ten million years old. In fact I've been a warrior ever since my spark left the Iacon chamber, and I was merged into the army of Megatron. The only difference between me and an Autobot is the way we do battle, and the code of the Decepticons. I guess I'm starting to get a little... confused. But you shouldn't be. We are soldiers sworn to obey Megatron; capture the Mini-Cons and return to Cybertron triumphant.'_

_"'We are soldiers sworn to obey Megatron.'" I mocked. "Yeah, and I'm Primus in a fragging tutu." I retorted sarcastically to my -disappointingly- non sentient TV._

_(Scene Change)_

_"I honestly wonder if my subconscious is doing this on purpose. Oooh, I hated this part!" I griped_

_'Megatron, please! I promise to do better if you let me have the next Mini-con!'_

_'I think he's gonna start to cry! Hahahaha!'_

_I slowly shook my helm. "That, ladies and gentleman, is the reason I'm scared of Cyclonus. His laugh is..ugh." I just shook my head again. "I wanna wake up now! Optimus! Red Alert! SOMEBODY!" I yelled to thin air again._

_'I'll show them how it's done!'_

_'Outta my way!'_

_'Cyclonus!'_

_'You're out of your league! Stand back and let a pro show you how to do some real destruction!'_

_'You're blocking my target!'_

_"SHEESH! You two bicker like little kids!" I yelled at Cyclonus and Starscream, who obviously couldn't hear me, seeing as they were in the TV. But, they turned to look at me through said TV, thoroughly creeping me out. And then finally - FINALLY - I woke up._

_(Dream over)_

"What the frag?" I asked the second I opened my eyes. I was thinking about my dreams as I came completely online, and burst out in giggles when a certain one came to mind, as it played out on the projector-thing again, which was - to my dismay - attatched to my head.

_'Do as the Squidhead says, men.'_

_'...Squidhead? Even you, Megatron? Stop laughing, this is serious!'_

_'Ha ha! Don't you just love watching those miserable mechanical morons attempt to attack me, Squidhead?'_

_[to himself] 'I wish he wouldn't call me that any more. How would he like to be called flathead?' [giggles]_

_'So why don't you share your little joke with everyone?'_

_'Ahem, I wasn't laughing, sir.'_

_[to self] 'Flathead, boy, I can really dish it out.' [moronic giggle (again)]_

_"Fail. You fail at life Thrust, and you have no sense of humor."_

_'You, are a freak.'_

"Despite my irritation at you guy spying on my dreams AGAIN, that was so worth it." I said to the two bots in the room, and the three humans who were laughing their lungs out. That was my reaction too, the first time I'd seen that. Of course, I still felt the need to purge whenever I saw Thrust, but it was supressable. As I looked around the room I became curious.

_'I'd have thought Optimus woulld be doing something else. I wonder if 'Mars' is coming up any time soon, or if it already passed. If Starscream's here, that could mean something... Where is Starscream anyways?'_ I thought absently, forgetting my accursed thought-broadcasting tendencies for a second too long. Then I facepalmed as my subconscious reminded me of that.

"I need to learn to control what I think. How do I DO that anyways?" I groaned.

"I'm not sure." Optimus commented. "But in answer to your other questions, we've already retrieved the minicon from Mars, and Starscream is on monitor-duty."

'_Oh Slag!'_ I thought, sitting up, when I realized I was a human. "What the crap? I'm a human again? Did.. was everything that happened earlier a dream?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Red Alert asked.

"I mean, did you guys see something on that monitor where I got to kick Mega-twit's aft as a cybertronian? Laserbeak, can you do a playback?" I asked, turning to the tiny bot. In reply, I replayed the whole scene from me 'waking up' to my 'passing out' after the battle with unrefined energon.

"Well that answers that." I muttered, jumping from the table, somersaulting as I landed, and running out the door. As I neared the control-room, I was unsurprised by the sounds of many shouting voices from inside.

No one seemed to notice me right off as I stepped through the doorway, not even Fred or Billy, as they were looking upward and viewing the argument that was ensuing among the Transformers. I quickly looked around, identifying that those assembled included Jetfire, Hoist, Sideswipe, Blurr, Hot Shot, and Starscream. I was about to try to get their attention and ask what was happening, but Jetfire beat me to the punch.

"Don't tell me you're about to double-cross us!" Jetfire said heatedly, and for a second, I couldn't fathom just who the statement was directed towards, until I remembered. 'Crack'...

"What No!" Starscream protested. "Don't be ridiculous "

Blurr jumped in before Starscream had even finished the thought. "But you do admit you met with Thrust outside our base?"

"Did you hand those three Mini-Cons over to him, Starscream?" Hoist added, looking equally as furious as Jetfire and Blurr.

I watched the accusations flying back and forth, growing more annoyed. Beginning to feel cold once more, I blinked back tears, scarcely believing just what was unfolding around me.

I moved further into the room, very briefly drawing Starscream's attention. Before either I or the jet could get a defensive word in, Hot Shot stepped forward to throw in his two cents.

"Hold your horses, men," Hot Shot stated, causing me to look at him with a flicker of hope. "Come on, let's not jump to any conclusions here. Starscream's on our side, remember? And don't forget, he's innocent unless he's proven guilty."

I watched silently as Hot Shot stepped closer to Starscream, only to get my hopes dashed by what was said next. As I listened, I started to feel more angry than I'd ever remembered being in my life, other than when Thrust and Sideways were ever in my view. At least Sideswipe, young and naive as he was, was too flustered to speak; I might really have lost it then.

"Okay, Starscream, help me out and explain what's up here," Hot Shot was saying, instantly turning what was supposed to be a speech in Starscream's defense into just another, though somewhat masked, accusation. "If you don't - Let's put it this way, you are so up the creek. And right now, you look pretty guilty." Fury washed through me at that.

"Guilty, huh?" Starscream responded, hanging his head so he was looking towards the floor. There was a slight hesitation before he said quietly, "I don't think it matters what I say because you've already convicted me But thanks for trying, Hot Shot."

"No one said you did it," Hot Shot protested, making an already bad situation even worse. "We just want to know the truth."

By this point, nothing was going to stop me from being heard. "**Stop it!**" I screamed, repeating it a second time, a third, and so on, until six pairs of widened optics (and two pairs of human eyes) were fully focused on me. Well, seven actually, if one counted the Autobot's leader, Optimus Prime, who had just appeared in the doorway.

"You're all being jerks! If you'd ask around a bit, like maybe call the other kids, you'd know that Starscream didn't give that fragging slagger the Skyboom Minicons! Why don't you call Rad right now and ask him if he knows where they are? I certanly do!" I yelled, feeling the anger rolling off me in near-visible waves.

I had to take a breath before I trusted myself to speak calmly. "If I'm right," I said as peacefully as I could manage, "then the Mini-Cons you're looking for are with Rad and Carlos. They're outside."

For a moment, no one seemed to know just what to say, but were soon to find that they wouldn't even get a chance. At that instant, the proximity alarm sounded, and those who turned to look at the monitors saw that once more, the Decepticons had mobilized outside.

"Perfect timing," Hot Shot groaned. It took only seconds to see that all the Decepticon soldiers, save for Megatron and Thrust, were on the Autobots' doorstep and closing in fast, guns blazing. He stated as much to Optimus, who was quick to give the order that they move out and head off the attack.

I stopped Starscream though, standing just in front of him, crossing my arms. He knelt down in front of me, coming within a few feet of my face.

"I have something to say." I stated, inching closer. He motioned for me to continue.

_'Thrust is going to dupe you. He doesn't want to overthrow Megatron. All he wants is the minicon weapons. Don't fall for it, please.'_ I silently begged. He nodded a little bit, and was about to stand up, but I stopped him again.

"I'm coming with you." I stated, wrapping my arms around his hand as I climbed up to his shoulder. He looked about to object, but sighed before taking off to catch up to the others. I felt strange as we ran. Well, Starscream ran, I sat, but anyways. I felt like I could actually FEEL another set of emotions, other than my own. Was I like Jasper from Twilight? Could I sense other people's emotions, and project my own? I tested the theory, mentally reaching towards Starscream's emotions. I could feel surprise, and worry. Then I thought to my 'thought-projection' ability. What did that make me, a telepath? Another unanswered question, though I was pretty sure I was right.

I squeaked in surprise when Starscream transformed into jet-mode, and when it finished I was sitting comfortably in his cockpit.

"I didn't realize we were already outside." I murmured, slightly embarrassed. Starscream didn't say anything, but I could feel his amusement. We flew straight into the clouds before he transformed again. I jumped out of his cockpit as he did so, and he caught me in his hand before setting me on his shoulder. I pressed a button on my watch, and completely disappeared.

"Thrust! Show yourself!" he yelled. Thrust appeared in front of us a second later. I hadn't realized it, but Starscream was still holding the chamois we kids all contributed to making.

"Have you made your decision?" Thrust drawled. He obviously hadn't seen me, seeing as I'd activated my little 'cloaking device'. (Explanation next chapter)

"I have, Thrust. I think I ll stay put here with bots I can trust." Starscream retorted, making me beam happily, though I stayed hidden and quiet.

I heard Thrust sigh, as though he were actually disappointed. "You disappoint me. And you'll live to regret your decision." I barely held back a growl at this. I could feel Starscream's anger as well.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded of the conehead.

"Starscream, I fully understand your desire for revenge against Megatron." I could practically HEAR Starscream rolling his optics at that.

_'Would you feel better if I told you Thrust is going to die soon?'_ I asked Starscream telepathically. I could feel his glee at the thought, and shuddered.

"You don t understand anything about me, Thrust. I ll get my revenge because I have the tools to get the job done. So out of my way, or I ll slice you in half, you pathetic snake!" Starscream growled.

'_Want me to scare him?'_ I offered.

_'Go ahead.'_

I mentally made an evil laugh in my head, projecting it towards the conehead. Then, mimicing a scary ringtone I have on my phone, I whispered _'I...seeee...youuuu...'._ It took all the composure I had to not burst out laughing.

"What.. What is that?" Thrust demanded. Good, it was working.

_'I, am your worst nightmare, Thrust!' _I hissed, and I almost completely lost it when Thrust whimpered._ 'You will pay for your treachery, working with the traitor against Megatron!_' I continued in a scary voice.

_(Several Minutes Later)_

I stopped once Optimus caught the Skyboom shield, which Hoist hurled at him. That was the objective; don't let the 'cons have the shield.

_'You can take him out now, Optimus has the shield._' I whispered, making sure that only Starscream heard it. He nodded before firing at the conehead, who yelped in surprise. _'I have the slightest suspicion he's gay.'_ I muttered unintentionally, and Starscream chuckled as he continued to fire. Well, until Thrust turned invisible, and he knocked into Starscream's back, making me flail, my arms reaching for something to grab ahold of, but I found no purchase against Starscream's smooth armor. I screamed as I fell through the sky. Starscream was flying towards me, his emotions were completely unreadable, because they were 'off-the-charts' I guess you could say. He caught me a few dozen yards from the ground, landing softly as the rest of the autobots gathered around us. The decepticons had warped away while everybody else was distracted.

"Are two okay?" Optimus asked immediately, de-powerlinking from Jetfire as he ran towards us. The scene that greeted him - as well as the other autobots - must have been rather strange, at least considering who it was. Starscream was holding me to his chassis, trying to calm my hyperventillating. The steady thrum of his spark was enough, and I finally quieted, everything in my body returning to normal. Right about then was when I realized that everybody was staring at us, probably expecting an answer.

"I'm fine, Optimus." then I started giggling, and I looked to Starscream's face. "Starscream, did you see his face when I was scaring him?" I asked. He nodded, amusement on his face. Then he started laughing as he set me on the ground.

"Primus, that was priceless!" he snickered. Everybody else was shocked, except for me. They hadn't heard Starscream actually laugh before. Not that I had, but I was too busy laughing myself to notice how odd it was.

"Hey, what's so funny?" a familliar voice asked from beside me. Billy. Carlos and Fred were right behind him. Barely stopping myself from laughing, I gave the abridged version of what happened in the sky, and soon everybody else was laughing. Once we'd all calmed down, Hoist spoke.

"Well Starscream, I'd say that we all owe you an apology, and Kora too." he said. I almost didn't remember why, but then I smiled.

"In my case, apology accepted. But seriously, next time something happens, you should ask me about it, because I actually know. Also Hoist, orange was never your colour." I added the last part with a full-blown grin on my face.

_A/N: Yeah, her being a cybertronian was all a dream. U mad? Hope not._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What? You mean people in your world thought I likde Starscream that way?" Alexis gasped before giggling. I had come to her house that night for a sleepover, and the topic of our coversation had instantly gone to my old world, and Transformers.

"Yeah, in one story I read, you actually had an alien kid with him. You wouldn't _believe_ some of the stuff that's been theorized." I replied, giggling a bit myself. I then proceeded to show her A Secret Crush, (Megatron Alexis oneshot romance) which I had saved on my phone, and she snorted, her emotions going from amused to horrified by the time she was done.

"Never. Never in a million years." she groaned, slowly shaking her head. I giggled.

"Even if it was you, ya gotta admit that was cute." I said, completely honest. "Like, if that was some Original Character, that'd be cute." I mused. Alexis just continued shaking her head.

"Alexis?" I asked tentatively. She lifted her head to look at me. "What do you do when you have a crush on somebody?" I asked. It was probably strange, me asking somebody _younger_ than me this question, but I'd honestly never had a boyfriend before.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean, I have a crush on somebody, but I don't know how to tell him. How do I do that?" I elaborated. I could clearly feel her surprise at that, and she pondered for a second before she understood.

"You like Starscream? That's _adorable_!" she squealed. I blushed, my gaze lowering to the floor.

"Yeah, but there's two problems; One, I have no idea how to talk to a guy. Two, I don't know if he likes me back. No wait, three, I'm a human, he's a cybertronian. I don't even see how that would work, even if it's happened in Fanfiction before." I mumbled to the floor.

"Okay, with that in mind, how much do you like him?" Alexis asked, sounding more on the level now.

"Probably more than I should. If I'd known him personally a bit longer, dare I say I'd be in _love_ with him, but this is more of an infatuation. I've always liked him, even when he was still with the Decepticons. But it's only in Armada. In G1, Bayverse, and every other continuity, he's a complete and utter moron. It's just in the Armada, because I never saw Transformers Energon or Transformers Cybertron, the two series's that follow this one. I can't believe how much I cried in the last few episodes after he died. That happened in episode 46 I'm pretty sure, and I cried straight through into episode 50, and an hour afterwards." I rambled, still blushing. Then I saw something twitch in my peripheral vision, and I nearly died when I saw it was laserbeak. I threw my hands to my face and let my head fall back against the carpeted floor.

"Whoever is watching this through laserbeak, you'd better not tell Starscream unless you want my cat to eat you. I wanna tell him myself, if I even DO decide to tell him!" I yelled through my hands, tempted to throw a pillow at Laserbeak. But then the phrase "_Don't shoot the messenger_" came to mind. I heard a chuckling voice, which I quickly identified as Jetfire. I sat up immediately.

"_I mean it Jetfire!_ I don't care if you're the Second-in-command, I will get my kitten Kali to eat you for breakfast if you tell Starscream what you just heard. I wanna tell him myself, if ever." I warned. The only response was another chuckle before Laserbeak powered down. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I groaned. Alexis was frustrated. She stood up and put the minibot into one of her empty dresser drawers.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?" I asked. "I just need to get some air to clear my systems a bit." I explained

"Sure, do you want me to come with you?" she offered.

"No, that's alright. I did it a lot back home, and it's a bit easier to organize my thoughts when I'm alone." I replied, shaking my head. Alexis finally nodded her head, letting me outside after persuading her parents a bit.

_(Later)_

I found myself sitting at a park not far from Alexis's house, almost an hour later.

"Ugh, I must be crazy. Hell, I already knew I was crazy, but this is just a whole new_ level_." I muttered to myself. Then I shivered as a sudden wind tore through the area, and I glowered at my clothing, which I hadn't managed to change since I'd gotten here three days ago; A spaghetti-strapped brick-orange shirt that exposed my belly-button, jean short-shorts, and Nike runners, while my blonde hair was in a high-ponytail with a hair-tie that matched my shirt. I also had a baby-blue bandanna around my right wrist, my late uncle's dog-tags from his army days, and a small necklace that held one bead around my neck. I don't know why I hadn't considered the cold earlier. With that, I instantly stood up to walk away back to Alexis's house, but bumped into a metal leg. I followed the form of the leg all the way up to the face, and my eyes widened. Megatron.

I stumbled back, trying to keep myself from hyperventillating in my fear as I forced myself to turn around and run as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. The only thought going through my head was _'Oh shit!'_ repeating over and over again, which Megatron probably heard, if his laugh was anything to judge by. What he didn't know about me, if he thought he could catch me by just walking and picking me up, was that I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

In one of the few times I'd ever gone to the science facilities my dad was running, I'd managed to ask one of them to make the 'Ghost' technology, or something similar (_the cloaking technology)_ back when I had been obsessed with Starcraft. Of course I had been obliged after I provided a detailed description, seeing as I was the 7 year old daughter of the CEO, and I'd gotten that tech for my fourteenth birthday, when they'd finally finished developing it. It was formatted to be a wristwatch, and at the click of a button I would visually disappear, and my heat-signature would be cloaked as well, and it was disguised as an everyday wristwatch. Don't even ask about how or why the people did it for me, because I don't know. All I know is they did it and it works.

Anyways, that device would be put to the REAL test today. I clicked the button, and I saw myself fade out until I couldn't see my hand or clothes or any other part of me.

"What the-" Megatron exclaimed, obviously shocked. I grinned so much, despite my fear, and continued running. I couldn't go back to Alexis's house. Megatron could follow me there easily, just by sound. So, I would go to the autobot base, call her to let her know where I was and why, and then just chill out there for awhile, and probably dish out a proper threat to Jetfire, unless he already told Starscream, in which case I would verbally murder him anyways.

_(In the Base)_

"I don't know how anything like that would _work_ with a human!" I heard a voice state from the control-room. I moved so I was backed against the wall right next to the door. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, eavesdropping, but I was hidden, my heat signature was hidden, I was safe.

"Starscream, no matter the circumstances, if your spark is calling to the girl, you'll eventually give in to it." I frowned as I recognized the second voice. Why was Optimus talking to Starscream about _Spark_-_calling_?

"But I have no way of knowing what her feelings for me are." Starscream argued feebly.

"Starscream, I can prove that to you in five ways. One; when she first arrived here, and Red Alert monitored her mental pictures, they were almost always about you, and the flashback of herself seemed very.. emotional, when your spark was extinguished. Two, her thoughts. In human slang, a 'crush' is the object of infatuation for a male or female, and she said, or rather thought -" *que voice clip of me* _"'Oh great, now they know about my crush on Starscream. - He's got enough on his plate already without some insignificant human femmling falling all over him.'_ Three, her entire attitude changes when you're around. She's happier. Four, what you've just told me you accidentally overheard from Laserbeak. And five, spark-calling is _never_ a one-way thing, my friend." Optimus listed off. My heart started racing. So that was why Jetfire had laughed like that, because he knew Starscream had overheard everything I'd said! I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that earlier.

Once I was sure I was safe, I deactivated the stealth tech, walking past the door casually.

"Oh, hey Optimus, hey Starscream." I greeted, walking into the room with a smile on my face for two reasons; one, I just learned Starscream liked me, and two, I just tricked Megatron.

"Kora, what are you doing here? I thought you went to Alexis's house for the night." Optimus said, surprised. I climbed the side of the computer so I was closer up to them.

"Yeah, about that... I went outside to the park just down the road, when Megatron showed up and I ran away from him. I didn't go to Alexis's house, to protect her and her family and her minicon, so I came here after using - er, something, to get away from Megatron without being seen." I said, picking my words carefully, so as to not blow anything out of proportion that shouldn't have been.

"And what was that 'Something'?" Optimus asked a few seconds later. I lifted my wrist-watch into view, and I pressed the button. Once I was sure it was completely active, I jumped from the rather high up table onto Starscream's wing, and he jolted slightly. I giggled and revealed myself once I was sitting comfortably on his shoulder. I grinned at his stunned expression, as well as Optimus's, though his was hidden by his facemask.

"Um, yeah. I've had this since I was fourteen." I said, drawing my mental attention to where exactly I was sitting. I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Optimus give Starscream a knowing look, which I pointedly pretended to not see.

"Hey, do you guys have a phone on base? I need to call Alexis and let her know where I am." I said, hopping back down to the computer.

"Already taken care of." a voice behind me said, and I yelped, jumping away. Which, in turn, made me end up rolling off the table. With quick instinct I was born with, I flipped from my side so I would land without harming myself. When I did land, it was upright, and into a somersault. I playfully glared at the perpetrator of startling me. It was Hot Shot.

"You, mister Hot Shot, should be glad that I have the acrobatic skills to do what I just did." I stated with a giggle. Hot Shot laughed as I yawned against my will as adrenaline from my Megatron encounter wore off, and I sagged against the wall.

"Woah, are you alright Kora?" I heard Hot Shot ask, but his voice was distant. Was I really that exhausted? Then again, I had pretty much sprinted all the way to the base. I nodded slowly before shaking my head to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm just really..." I stopped mid-sentence trying to remember the word. "_Sleepy._ Really sleepy." I finally finished. The three mechs chuckled, and I felt somebody pick me up, though my eyeslids were too heavy to open to see who.

_(The Next Morning)_

Everything was rather quiet that morning in the Autobot base. The other kids had school, so they wouldn't be here until later. For the autobots, it was more of a day to relax. Except for Starscream, who was outside practicing with his Wing-sword. That was where I found him, and it honestly saddened me slightly; he still hadn't completely let go of his hatred. As I thought this, images of what would have happened later, had I not stopped Starscream from returning to the Decepticons, assaulted my mind.

_(Memory)_

_'I tried to gain favour from you, but nothing was ever good enough. No matter how many times I fought, you always found fault. And then I saw how Optimus treated his men, and I realized he was a leader of integrity. Unlike you.'_

_'You were too weak to ever gain my respect.' Galvatron coldly replied._

_'None of that matters now!' Starscream forced himself to his feet. 'Urh, you must listen! Do as Optimus says and join forces with the autobots or else every last one of us is doomed!' Then he let out a pained groan. 'Please sir, do it for me..' Unicron was preparing to shoot. Starscream lurched as he began to pull the Star-saber out of his cockpit._

_'Not Starscream! Don't!' Optimus yelled. Starscream just growled in pain and defiance as he finally yanked the sword out, throwing it to the side._

_'It's time to finish this once and for all! Activate Proton Cannons!' Unicron sparked again, he was so close to firing. 'You're all mine, Unicron!' he roared, before ordering his minicon to disconnect as he shot towards the gargantuan doom-bringer. When his beam was about halfway there, Unicron fired, his own beam moving at least twice as fast. Starscream screamed in agony as the beam hit him; Galvatron and Optimus could only watch helplessly as the former Second-in-Command of the Decepticons was literally vaporized before their optics._

_(Memory End)_

I forced the memory away, opening my eyes, which I realized were blurred with tears.

"Hey, Kora, are you alright?" I heard somebody ask me. It was Rad. I quickly wiped my eyes, clearing them as I looked over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, Rad. Just some... painful memories." I choked out. He obviously hadn't seen the memory. He sat down beside me. Starscream had stopped reducing the landscape to rubble by now and was just staring blankly.

"You... wanna talk about it?" he asked, concerned. I mentally debated over that for a few moments before I nodded.

"It's something that would have happened if Starscream returned to the Decepticons." I said, a little shakily. He motioned for me to continue. "It was somebody's death, that could have been easily prevented, had the person just stuck with the right team. I.. I prevented that from happening to a bot that I care about, and prevented another death at the same time." I hadn't said any names, but he seemed to know.

"Starscream, huh?" he asked rhetorically. Feeling a bit like my normal self I lifted my head to playfully glare at him.

"How is it that you're so intuitive? Yes, it was Starscream. And Optimus, only his death was temporary. Don't.. don't even ask." I added the last part at Rad's expression.

_'Was that what truly would have happened if Thrust had succeeded in bringing me back to the Decepticons?'_ I heard a familiar set of thoughts, but they weren't directed at me, they were just there. Starscream must have seen it too, but not Rad.

_'Yes, Starsrceam. I couldn't let that happen to you.'_ I thought, hopefully cloaking my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexis glanced up from her book and immediately looked back down, trying desperately not to laugh as Kora and Starscream continued to glare at each other. They had been doing the same thing since the other kids had arrived some 20 minutes before and it was taking everything that she and the others had as will power to not break down into fits of laughter.

"**HA**!" Kora yelled suddenly. "You blinked!"

Alexis choked on her soda, spluttering as she fought to regain her composure. "I never did!" Starscream objected.

"You just did." Kora smirked.

"That's not _fair_!" Starscream whined. "I got something in my optic."

"That's what they_ all_ say." Kora chuckled before she glanced over at her friend. "You ok Lexi?"

"Fine." She replied around a giggle. "Just fine."

"It's not _funny!_" Starscream snapped. "She's _cheating_!"

"How can she cheat in a _staring contest_?" Rad asked as he swung his legs back and forth from where he was sitting on the table beside the main computers.

"She's a crafty little human. _That's how_." Starscream replied with a smirk.

_Kora POV_

I raised my eyebrows before pressing the button on my watch. The kids gasped. I slowly snuck up the human ladder that the other kids used whenever they wanted to get on the table, and moved right up next to Starscream, who was quiet. I deactivated the cloak tech and rapped his wing with my knuckles. He jumped and whirled, making the kids start giggling and laughing, me included.

"I think this little device -" I waved my hand that had the wrist-watch on it. "- Will come in handy quite a bit around here." I teased, activating it again as I jumped onto the couch, which made Alexis jump when I landed beside her. I giggled.

"See? Isn't something like this convenient?" I asked nobody in particular. Starscream chuckled as he answered.

"Depends on what your doing."

"True that." I agreed. "Like escaping Megatron when he appears out of nowhere chasing you." I elaborated. Alexis frowned.

"Is that why you didn't come back last night? Hot Shot called my cell phone to let me know that you were on the base, but he didn't tell me why." she said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Mega-twit decided to sneak up on my out of nowhere and I used my watch to sneak away to the base. I didn't come back to your house so that your family, you, and your minicon would stay safe." I explained. She nodded in understanding.

_(Later)_

Nothing really happened that day. Sure, everybody - _meaning the 'Bots_ - worked on the ship for awhile, other than Hot Shot, Sideswipe, and Starscream, who were allowed to hang out with us, but nothing exciting happened. Well really that depends on one's point of view; I got to see a training simulation for the first time.

I'd just finished saying goodbye to the kids and their minicons and decided to explore a bit. Then I found myself outside the training room.

I watched with interest as Hoist and Sideswipe went through the training simulation thing. They dodged artificial lasers that wouldn't actually hurt them, jumped over obstacles, and shot down hologram Decepticons. Suddenly I jumped of the table, running towards Scavenger, who was controlling the simulation; the two bots had just finished.

"Scavenger! Hey!" He looked down to me. "Do you have any human-sized simulations?" I asked. He nodded a bit hesitantly, and the door opened. I saw Swindle hand me what looked like Starscream's wing-sword, but my size. I smiled in thanks, walking into the room. I stopped at the square floor-panel that put me in some sort of white battle armor.

"Ready when you are, Scavenger!" I called. Seconds later the simulation began, but everything was human-sized.

"Kora, your objective is to get across this simulated battlefield as quick as you can. Good luck." Scavenger's voice came into the room.

I gave him a thumbs-up before I took off, using the miniature cybertronian sword to stab the first hologram in the chest, where the spark was located. It fizzled immediately, and I did a frontflip over a piece of fake rubble, at the same time dodging a laserblast. I moved with lithe, fluid movements that I didn't know I was capable of doing.

Then I started to pay attention to the appearances of the many holograms, and unbelievable fury washed me through when I saw Sideways and Thrust. I seethed, but remembered my primary objective, and continued running until one appeared just in front of me. With a furious growl I stabbed through the fake Thrust's neck cables, and he fizzled away. Before I knew it, my battle armor was gone, as was the simulation. So that left me in my shorts and tank-top, holding a wing-sword.

After that I went to the rec-room, finding nobody there. Then I remembered the kids were home, and everybody else was working on something or other. My thoughts turned to Starscream without my permission, and the things I'd accidentally heard came into my mind. I couldn't resist the urge to squeal happily, doing a triple cartwheel on the table, but ended up getting dizzy. Then I sat down at the edge, my feet dangling off the edge. I was bored. I had to admit to that at this point. I layed down on the table, on my right side, staring at the wall as my eyes closed.

_(Dream)_

_"You think they'll be back soon?" I asked as I leant against the computer console. "I mean, Optimus can convince Megatron to join us, right?"_

_"We can only hope so." Red Alert sighed as he shook his head from the chair. "Primus knows how stubborn that mech is."_

_I nodded, my throat tight in worry. Had something happened to Optimus? Jetfire maybe? Had Megatron finally had enough of the cocky shuttle and blasted him into oblivion? I hoped that nothing would happen; it was the last thing we needed, what with the threat not being the other faction anymore._

_"They're here." Sideswipe chirped as his head snapped up, hearing the sound of heavy footfalls._

_I leapt to my feet as Optimus, Jetfire, and (surprisingly) Megatron walked into the room. They're faces were downcast; Optimus looked pained, Jetfire's optics only held slight unhappiness, and Megatron looked like someone had ripped out a piece of his spark; his face was scrunched up in a mess of pain and confusion._

_I blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked, watching my friend's faces._

_"Optimus?"_

_"Starscream he isn't coming back." Optimus said softly._

_My eyes widened in disbelief. "No."_

_"You're lying." I whispered as my eyes darted from each face to the other._

_"I'm so sorry Kora. He isn't coming back."_

_Optimus pulled a folded up sheet of cloth, and my heart clenched in pain; it was the chamois that we all contributed to making. "No, no." I whispered as Optimus held it out to me, placing it in my arms as I stared at it in horror. I looked over to Megatron, and my last ounce of control vanished when I saw he was holding Starscream's wing-sword._

_I looked at the sword for a moment before my legs gave out underneath me and I collapsed against the ground. Tears streamed down my face as my throat closed up and refused to take in air. "NO!" I screamed as I shook my head furiously. "NO!"_

_Then, I heard the sounds of guns being raised before there was a loud explosion as they fired them off at once. The Decepticons; their final salute to their fallen comrade._

_A hand touched my shoulder, no doubt Rad, judging by the skin-tone; it was him. I shook my head angrily, not believing what they were telling me; he couldn't be dead! Not Starscream! Never Starscream! I thought I'd stopped that when I stopped him from returning to the Decepticons!_

_"Kora," he whispered, "I'm sorry. He's not coming home."_

_My face scrunched up in pain as I dropped my gaze and let my sobs take over. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, and I buried my head in Rad's shoulder. I couldn't believe it. Starscream was gone. My Starscream was gone, never coming back. My sobs intensified before it all faded away._

_(Dream End)_

I sat up with a gasp, feeling moisture on my face as I climbed down the ladder as fast as I could before I ran, needing comfort, but I didn't know where to find it. I ran through the hallways, utterly lost, for several minutes, trying to shake off the horrible dream. I yelped in surprise as I ran into a metal leg; it was Optimus.

"Kora! Are you okay?" the mech asked instantly, helping me to my feet. Biting my lip as I tried to control the tears, I shook my head, tembling at how real the dream had seemed.

"What happened, are you hurt?" he continued.

_'Not physically.'_ I thought, somewhat bitterly before forcing myself to relive the nightmare; every detail, and broadcasting it directly to Optimus. I felt him wrap a comforting hand around me after it was over, but said nothing. After several more minutes, I finally calmed down.

"Thank you Optimus." I whispered, patting his hand, which I was apparently sitting on; _When had **THAT **happened?_

"No problem, Kora. I can see why that bothered you so much." he said in reply, gently setting me on the floor again. I smiled; yes, he knew I liked Starscream, and he knew Starscream liked me back.

"Um... Optimus, I have a question." I suddenly said, looking around the hallways to make sure nobody was listening in. He nodded for me to continue.

"Okay, so you already know about my... infatuation with Starscream, correct?" He nodded again in answer. _'Good. Okay do you... do you know if he likes me back?'_ I thought the next part, knowing he'd hear. It felt so awkward asking this of Optimus Prime, but it had to be done.

_'Yes. He does.'_ he thought back, and I blinked spastically. _'Did I just hear his thoughts? Okay, so that brings freaky abilities up to; controlling and broadcasting emotions, thought-broadcasting, and telepathy.'_ I thought, ticking them off with my fingers.

"Um, Kora.." Optimus said, trying to get my attention. I opened my eyes, not remembering having closed them, and screamed when I saw my feet were on the ceiling, and my head was pointed towards the floor. Then I began to fall.

"And telekinesis!" I yelled, crossing my hands over my face as I twisted, but suddenly stopped mid-air. I opened my eyes to see I was hovering less than a foot away from the ground before I let myself drop with a loud _THUD_.

"Okay, how did I do that?" I demanded nothing in particular before forcing myself to my feet.

_(Several hours later)_

Megatron was annoyed. No, he was beyong annoyed, he was_ infuriated_. He was the leader of the Decepticons, and he had been tricked by a single human femme! Who did she think she was? Well nobody made a fool of Megatron and got away with it!

"Who does she think she is?" he muttered angrily.

"Um, Megatron sir, are you alright?" Thrust asked, noting his leader's less-than-pleased attitude. Megqatron just glared for a moment.

"No, I am not. I want that femme captured, Thrust! I don't care about how, I want that female captured and brought to me in one piece!" he roared, and Thrust fled to the computer room, to see if he could locate the female on their sattelite. He found her rather easily, and what unnerved him was that she was glaring right at the sattelite with hate-filled eyes, like she knew he was watching her.

_(A few minutes previous)_

I was given human-sized quarters on base - seeing as I technically didn't exist in this world - and that's where I found myself several hours after talking with Optimus, wide awake. I wanted to sleep, but my body refused to be tired. After many minutes I just gave up on the concept of sleep and stalked out of my room, finding myself outside, above the base staring at the stars, and glaring at the moon. Back home, it was always so beautiful, but in this world, the two mechs I despised with my entire being were on it.

I shrieked in surprise when I felt a large hand closing around me, and one uncomfortable sensation of warping later, I was in the Decepticon base._ 'Oh, **shit**.'_ I looked to see which con had snatched me, and I nearly shrieked with anger when I saw that it was the bot-fragger Thrust.

_'I hate you Thrust...I hate you, I hate your guts, I hate your mother, I hate your father, I hate your grandfather, and I hate your turbo-puppy!...Does Thrust even have a turbo-puppy? Speaking of pets, I wonder how Kali's doing. Aston had better be feeding her and loving her or I'll personally castrate him! Oh my God - I can only think about my cat back in my own dimension when I should be worrying about how the hell I'm gonna get off the moon without fragging dying!'_ I thought as the aforementioned mech carried me. If he heard what I was thinking - which I made sure he did - he didn't show it. Until I thought one thing in particular.

_'I wonder if those theories I heard about Thrust being in love with Sideways are correct.'_

I gasped in pain as Thrust's hand tightened around me, and I heard something crack before pain exploded in my ribcage. He had either cracked or broken one of my ribs just now.

"Burn in the Pit, traitorous _garbage_!" I spat, and I was surprised when a small bit of blood trickled from my lips. I wiped it away with my bandanna, not caring that I was staining it.

"Lord Megatron, I have captured the human femme, as you ordered." Thrust said, and I looked in surprise at Megatron, who was sitting on his throne thing.

_'Evil glitch! Slagger! Killer! Spawn of Unicron! Bot-fraggin son of a Cessna! Mother-fragger! Aftshaft! Decepticon scum! Dirtkisser! Ground-pounder! Dustkicker! Mudslogger! Waste of metal! Junkyard scrap! Slag-for-brains! Slag-sucking-'_

"That is quite enough!" Megatron roared, somehow succeeding in quieting my viscious thoughts. The other Decepticons on the room were all staring at me in shock; they obviously didn't know how much about them I knew. Then I looked to Wheeljack, and I remembered the episode he first appeared in. Then I mentally relived the day Megatron found him, from Hot Shot's place, directing it solely at him. He frowned for a moment before guilt flooded his optics. This all happened in a matter of seconds. I was actually a little surprised when I felt Thrust set me on the ground, but then I remembered I was in a room full of Decepticons and one ex-autobot.

"What's the matter _Mighty_ Megatron? Have a hissy-fit because you couldn't catch one human_ femmling_?" I taunted, my voice sounding a little wheezy because of what Thrust had done. Remembering that, I gently probed with my fingers until I felt a strong pain, and something slightly protruding beneath my skin.

_'Thanks a lot you miserable excuse for a cybertronian. You broke my fucking rib!'_ I mentally snarled, not caring about using cybertronian swears; and also not caring about directing my thoughts. They went into everybody's heads, but they all saw me glaring at the tactician.

"Thrust, I do remember _specifically_ ordering that she come here in one piece! What is your malfunction that you can't follow a single order?" Megatron growled. That surprised me in the slightest as well. "Wheeljack, you know about human anatomy, correct?" he asked, mentally thinking to himself_ 'I'll deal with Thrust later.'_

Wheeljack nodded uncertainly. After that, Megatron picked me up and set me in Wheeljack's hands.

"Repair her." he ordered, and Wheeljack left without a word. I stared at him as we walked, and I couldn't help but notice his blue optics.

'I've always liked blue, and red. Those are my favourite colours.' I thought randomly. I swear I saw Wheeljack's lips twitch, as though they wanted to smile, as we entered what I assumed were his quarters. I was quiet - for the most part - as Wheeljack re-set my rib into place before wrapping some medical-tape around my lower ribcage, just below my bra. I had only realized just now that I wasn't wearing my shirt, and I realized it probably had to be removed for Wheeljack to tape it up.

"Thank you." I said honestly, slipping my tank-top back on - not that it covered much more than my ribcage - when he was done, moving cautiously. He just nodded, seeming a little awkward before I caught wind of his thoughts.

"Yes, that's how it happened. He wouldn't have left you if not for the half-clocked glitches that stopped him." I said in reply to his thoughts. I could sense his guilt, and thought 'What the hey?' and put a comforting - and tiny in comparison - hand on his.

"It wasn't your fault Megatron lied to you about that." I whispered, sitting down on his hand, my way of saying 'I'm ready to go' except I wasn't; I was scared as shit. What was Megatron planning on doing to me?

_A/N: So yeah. his didn't turn out EXACTLY as I planned, but it went decently. So yeah, Kora's in Decepticon captivity with a broken rib, and she showed Jackie the truth! Will he return to his previous comrades after seeing the truth, or was it merely slight friendship between them? Lol I dunno, I haven't thought of that yet._


	6. Chapter 6

_'blah'_ thought-communication

"blah" talking

Chapter 6

So, all-in-all, I was bored as _fuck_, trapped in a bubble, and in Decepticon captivity with a broken rib. So, what did I do? I pulled out my Ipod and began to listen to music on shuffle. The song that switched on actually made me smile a bit, and I turned the volume in my headphones up to maximum.

_I got a passion that's burning to win  
__And if you plan to come and claim it hope you called all your friends  
Cause baby you got a long road ahead full a troubles  
Consider this a warning, ain't gon' say it again  
Cause baby I dun come too far, to get here and lose  
And I dun pay a million something dollars and dues  
So if you don't believe me, or just feeling breezy  
Won't you come on through and take a walk in my shoes_

_And see that I got passion And its deeper then your-_  
_Passion and I'm-a use it to score I got passion deep in my soul  
Victory is mine so let the trumpets blow_

_Aaaah . . ._

_(end song later)_

I loved that song; not only did it have a good beat but it was encouraging. I struggled to contain my giggles and snickers as the next song began.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well..._  
_You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.. And.._

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!_  
_They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!_

_You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT?_  
_You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad..._

_(end song later)_

It didn't work so well when I found a relation to Cyclonus in the song, and my mental walls broke as I began to giggle. Every Decepticon decided to give me funny looks, which I ignored as I continued to laugh and giggle.

"What is so funny?" Megatron demanded. I looked up to him, red-faced.

"It's th-this s-song!" I said between snickers.

"What makes it so funny?" Demolisher asked. I held up my finger in a 'one moment' gesture before restarting the song and unplugging the headphones so they could hear.

"It's just who it reminds me of." I said, still red in the face. I had to stop laughing, because my chest was beginning to hurt from it. Then I broadcasted a mental image of Cyclonus to everybody there. The only one who didn't seem the slightest bit amused was Megatron, but then Thrust wasn't in the room, otherwise I wouldn't be so content.

"Can't you find some other form of entertainment?" Megatron grumbled irritably. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nothing that I can do in this bubble." I said, poking the electric bubble-like cage around me. I heard Megatron thinking for a moment, before deactivating the bubble, making me land on the arm of his throne on my backside. The second he did I activated my cloaking field and focused my energy.

"Up. Slowly." I whispered, and I felt myself moving up in the nonexistant air. That was another thing; how was I able to survive without oxygen? Everybody was looking around for me on the floor, and I bit back a giggle as my backside hit the ceiling. Then I decided to have a little bit of fun.

_'To Megatron.'_ I thought, and floated over so that I was at the same height as his horns. I rapped on them almost painfully hard, quickly floating up when he jumped, waving his arms around. Then, just to mess with everybody, I floated down back to the exact spot I'd been standing before deactivating the cloaking field, turning to look at the Decepticons.

"What're you looking for?" I called, my voice reverberating off the walls. They all - even Megatron - looked over to me, and I could sense their 'What the hell?' set of emotions. I giggled again.

'_Hey! Answer your phone!'_

Turns out my cell-phone rang. What the hell? I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Kora! Thank Primus you're alright!"_ I didn't recognize the voice; there was too much static on the connection.

"That depends on your definition of alright." I muttered, ignoring the looks from the Decepticons.

_"Where are you? Are you injured?"_ Then I recognized the voice.

"Again, that depends on your definition, Hot Shot. I'm in the Decepticon base, and Thrust broke my rib!" I growled into the phone. I heard a voice growl, but it didn't sound like Hot Shot. "And tell Starscream to _calm down!_ Wheeljack fixed me!" I snapped, and the growling slowly quieted. Then I looked up at Megatron, who was glaring at me, annoyed.

"Uh, Hot Shot? I gotta go. If I don't hang up Megatron'll blow up my phone or something." I said, hearing his thoughts. Then I hung up before he could say anything.

"There, I'm not talking with the Autobots anymore; happy?" I griped, sitting down on the arm of the throne. Then I got a text message.

_You hung up on me... - Hotshot_

I rolled my eyes.

_Yes, I know that Hot Shot. It wasn't an accident. - Kora_

_Starscream's mad as Pit. Is there something going on between you two? - Hotshot_

_If there is, that's news to me. - Kora_

_Oh, okay. - Hotshot_

_I gotta go - again. Megatron will destroy my phone if I don't stop soon. - Kora_

I got no reply, though I'm not sure if I'm more grateful or annoyed by that. I sighed, deciding on annoyance before laying on my back, staring at the ceiling. As of two seconds later, it had officially been four hours since Thrust captured me. And, I was bored; something normal for a person that has ADHD and has **NOTHING** to do at all.

"Megatron, I'm _bored_." I whined, looking at the mech - who had once again sat on his throne - upside-down. He ignored me, but I felt his irritation.

"Look, you guys can tap into the internet, right?" I asked, rolling over onto my stomach. He nodded once, but gave no other response. "Good. Okay, look up Attention Defecit Hyperactivity Disorder." I continued. he seemed confused after doing so.

"That, is what I have, and I'm **BORED.**" I said for emphasis. "And I would be able to practice if **SOMEBODY**," I gave mental image of Thrust. "had decided to **NOT** break my rib." I then added as an afterthought. That seemed to interest Megatron in the slightest.

"Practice?" he inquired. I nodded.

"Yeah, practice, training, whatever you want to call it. Combat-training." I elaborated. In listening to the Decepticon's thoughts, I could tell that they were impressed that I did things like that, all but-

_'When the hell did HE get here?_' I hissed mentally, glaring at Thrust, who just magically appeared out of nowhere. I didn't wait for an answer to my rhetorical question, merely activating the cloaking device again and floating to the floor. Then I floated over to the back of the throne. Once I was directly in the middle of the back I curled up into a fetal position, letting myself fall to the floor quietly. I always put on a brave face, but now I just couldn't; I was scared. More scared than I ever had been in my entire life; these were _Decepticons_, who could kill me without a second thought or even the slightest twinge of guilt. That thought was the last straw on the camel's back. I broke down, but attempted to do so quietly, so I wouldn't be found.

Primus only knows what they'd do once they **DID** find me.

"Infrared vision's not helping either sir." Demolisher said from somewhere above me. Tears streamed down my face, making small splattering noises against the metal floor. I sagged against the back of the throne, feeling hot and cold at the same time, and the cool metal was offering relief.

"I found her, sir." Wheeljack stated, and I lurched away reflectively when I saw him within two feet of my visible face. Apparently the button was hit when I put my wrist against the back of the throne, deactivating the cloak.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, swatting and hitting at Wheeljack's hand as it wrapped around me. I was set back on the arm of the throne, and that damn purple bubble formulated around me. I scowled at Megatron, tears still dripping off my chin, staining my cheeks.

"_I. Hate. **You**_**!**" I spat, letting my anger, disgust, and utter hate flow through the whole room, though mentally making sure it didn't hit Wheeljack. He was the only decepticon I **DIDN'T** hate. I curled up again and closed my eyes, my mind completely blank. Moments before I would have fallen asleep I felt another hand picking me up, but I was too exhausted to care about anything. I heard someone saying something about taking me to their quarters; judging by the thoughts, it was Wheeljack. I wondered what he was doing, and then I fell asleep.

_(Later)_

Thankfully the aforementioned sleep was perfectly dreamless. The relief from that, however, was short-lived. Where the hell was I NOW? As I studied the new room, I recognized it as the warp-gate room. Wheeljack was still there, doing what looked like setting coordinates.

_'What are you doing? Don't you know what Megatron'll do to you if he catches you?'_ I mentally demanded.

_'Yes. I do. That's why I'm not staying here. I'm defecting.'_ he answered. My jaw dropped to the floor. I brought another decepticon to the autobot side! How awesome was that? I shook it off as he ran towards the warp-gate, and the uncomfortable warping feeling returned, only for about three seconds. Here we were; Lincoln Nebraska.

"Let's get to the autobot base." I said urgently, pulling out my cellphone.

_DUDE! Wheeljack just defected to the autobot side! - Kora_

_What? How do you know? - Hotshot_

_Umm, maybe because he just helped me escape from Decepticon captivity? Nevermind that, just BE READY FOR US. - Kora_

I didn't wait for a reply before I shut my phone off to conserve the last 2% of my battery-power. Wheeljack transformed down into car-mode after setting me on the ground, and I climbed in quickly, laying on my side in the seats as he began to drive. My eyelids grew heavy again. Why the hell was I so damn tired recently? It was absolutely ridiculous, but I managed to keep them open, and keep myself awake until we reached the base, which was good, but dammit I wanted to sleep, but I didn't! I didn't realize we were in the base until I heard a female voice. Definitely Alexis.

"Kora! Are you alright?"

I groaned and rolled over on the whatever-it-was that I was curled up on.

"Your bedside manners _suck..._" I grumbled. There was a light chuckle from somewhere else in the room I was in. I forced my eyes open, and there it was. The white walls and ceiling of the Med-bay, complete with Red Alert at the computer doing...something. I don't even know what the hell he was doing.

"Um, when did I get in the Med-bay?" I asked, looking everywhere.

"You fell asleep in Wheeljack and Red Alert used his holoform to bring you in here. They didn't want to wake you up." Alexis answered. I sat up with a jolt.

"What! I didn't know you guys had holoforms in this continuity! _Why was I not told this_?" I yelled at Red Alert.

"Because you never asked." was the reply that - surprisingly - came from behind me. I squeaked; it was Starscream. How had I **NOT** seen him? Then I grinned.

"Starscream!" I yelled gleefully, leaping at his hand and hugging his finger tightly. Alexis giggled.

"What? I missed this guy!" I yelled at her, then looked at Starscream's face. "Hey Starscream, next time you see Thrust can you brutally destroy him?" I asked sweetly with a child-like tone in my voice. "I'd do it myself but I'm too tiny." I pouted at this self-stated fact before letting go of his hand and jumping to the floor, stopping myself a centimeter above the ground before letting myself fall again and walking towards the exit.

"Well, I'm off to... I don't know. I'll be in my room!" I called just before walking out of the Med-Bay.

_A/N: That's right! I gave everybody holoforms! I don't own transformers. Yayness for the next chapter ScreamyxKora romance! SQUEE!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't care if I have a broken rib Hotshot. I want to train." Kora said firmly. She'd been arguing with Hotshot just outside the simulation room since he'd stopped her from going in ten minutes previous. Sure, in her mind his points were valid, but she really needed to vent. And, she'd gotten rid of Wheeljack's hologram in the computer, so he wouldn't be one of the people 'shooting' at her in the simulation.

"As much as I'd like to see that," a voice said from the doorway. Kora looked over. Wheeljack. "I agree with Hotshot. It would be in the best interest of you healing properly that you not do any strenuous activity. Besides," he said, walking into the room. "I think a certain seeker was more worried about your wellbeing than he let on." he continued with a knowing glint in his optics.

_(Kora POV)_

_'Go talk to him.'_ Wheeljack mentally added. I sighed, but at the mention of Starscream -AKA my favourite character in this place- I gave in and ran out of the room.

I didn't find Starscream, even after an almost-hour of searching. Plus it didn't help that I didn't know where his quarters were. Where did I find myself? Lost in an unfamiliar part of the base.

"Well crap! I'm _lost_!" I whined. I heard a familiar bone-chilling chuckle ooze from utterly nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"So you're the little femme that almost blew my subordinate's cover."

Sidesways. Oh man, I hate that guy! But at the same time I knew that he was just Unicron in disguise.

"Thrust deserves it, and so do you, you aftshaft!" I hissed. Sideways chuckled again, materializing in front of me. I clenched my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. "Let's get something straight here _Sideways_," I practically sneered the name. "I _hate_ you, and I hate your master, and I hate your _subordinate_." then I put on a fake-cheery face. "Now, did you want something, or can you let me go to where I was planning on going?" I asked mock-sweetly. Sideways just chuckled and disappeared. I scowled.

"Damn traitorous cryptic mechs." I growled under my breath before walking away. Then a song came into my head.

_'I know there's something in the wake of your smile..._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.._

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven, turns too dark...'_

_'Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do..._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why.._

_But listen to your heart, before..._

_You tell him goodbye...'_

Little did I know as I sang that it was carrying across the entire base, and everybody was listening. But that was probably also in part to their sensitive audio receptors.

_'Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile..._

_The precious moments are a-lost in the tide, yeah..._

_They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems..._

_The feeling of belonging, to your dreams...'_

_'Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why.._

_But listen to your heart, before..._

_You tell him goodbye...'_

_'And there are voices, that want to be heard..._

_So much to mention, but you can't the words.._

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been..._

_When love was wilder, than the wind..'_

_'Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you..._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.._

_I don't know where your going, and I don't know why..._

_But listen to your heart, before..._

_You tell him goodbye...'_

I jolted in surprise when I heard metal hands clapping behind me. I whirled to see the very same mech I had been looking for for almost an hour. I put my hands on my hips.

"Where have _you_ been? I got lost looking for you mister!" I said in a playfully angry tone. Starscream chuckled.

"I was in my quarters, and I heard you singing." he replied. I sighed.

"I got lost." I repeated, pouting a bit. He chuckled again, gently picking me up in his hand. My heart raced, and I hoped he didn't hear it. Those hopes were dashed when he set me on his shoulder. There was no way he didn't hear. My mind went to my tiff with Hotshot not letting me train and I felt Starscream's amusement. I raised an eyebrow at his smirk, but gave a sad smile when his thoughts went to my singing.

"I love that song. I sang it when I found out my mom was going to leave dad." I said quietly. Starscream knew to drop the subject apparently, because then his thoughts went to the quality of my singing. I blushed.

"I wasn't _that_ good..." I murmured. "I'm a better dancer than I am a singer."

"Really.." Starscream said, rolling his optics. "Your too modest about your talents." he added, a bit more seriously. Then _I_ rolled my eyes.

"You mind taking me outside for awhile?" I asked, giving him the puppy-dog eyes for a moment.

"Not so fast Kora, I've got something for you!" a familiar voice yelled. Alexis. I looked down, jumped down, and stared at her. She had a large shopping-bag in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I convinced my parents to buy you some clothes. I got the measurements while you were asleep." Alexis answered, handing me the bag. There were jeans, shorts, bras, shirts, belts, scarfs, the _whole_ deal.

"And how did you manage to do **THAT**?" I asked suspiciously. She smiled, and there was a devious glint in her eyes that I didn't know she even had. In the show, Alexis was portrayed as innocent, caring, and a bit temperamental. Oh well, they also said Starscream would betray the autobots. I managed to stop that from happening. I was also - in the process - preventing Optimus from dying, and Starscream later on. Or at least, I _hoped_ I was.

"I told them you were an exchange student from Canada, and that you lost your suitcase, which had all your clothes in it." she answered with a smirk on her face that looked very out of place. I shrugged.

"Okay, rain-check on going outside. I'm gonna go change out of these week-worn clothes and into clean new ones. I'll be in the rec-room afterwards." I said before walking away.

* * *

I scowled as I looked at the clothes that were laid out on my bed. Of course, there wasn't anything wrong with them. They were perfect, and that was the problem. In front of me were two outfits; one was a pair of black jeans, a black belt, black spaghetti-strap, and a dark purple off-both-shoulders shirt. The other outfit was a black spaghetti-strap tank-top, a light blue T-shirt, navy-blue jeans, and a white belt. Alexis had also gotten me a pair of black knee-high boots. They were a perfect fit, the outfits I picked both matched them, but I couldn't decide which one I wanted to wear! So, I closed my eyes, pointed my finger, and spun in three circles. When I stopped and opened my eyes, my finger was pointing to the purple and black outfit. So I quickly undressed from the grinmy jean-shorts and tank top, though I was slightly hesitant about my underwear. I looked around (no security cameras. Good) before removing those as well. I also removed my one-bead necklace and slightly bloodstained bandanna on my wrist, but kept my Uncle Clark's dog-tags.

I dressed quickly, surprisingly eager to show off my new clothes, but stopped when I passed by the mirror. My hair seemed out of place. It didn't match my clothes. I look off the hair-tie and re-styled it into three parts. The bottom (longest) was in a long braid. The middle (a little more than chin-length) was left down, and the top (almost to shoulders) was put into a small bun of sorts on the back of my head, leaving my bangs down.

_'Now, to go see my friends.'_ I thought gleefully as I walked out of the door.

* * *

A/N: I'm done for now. I don't own Armada. If I did, Thrust would have never come at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow Kora, that outfit rocks!" Alexis squealed enthusiastically. I sighed, but smiled. I didn't really like being center-stage, but every now and then it was unavoidable.

"Thanks. For the compliment, _and_ for buying me the clothes." I said gratefully, messing a bit with the two long strands of my blonde hair that I'd let hang out of the braid that was draped over my right shoulder loosely, just above my elbow.

"Hey, I heard you singing earlier. How many songs can just sing by heart like that?" another voice asked. I turned around to see Rad. I shrugged.

"A lot. Any requests?" the last part was a bit of a joke. The kids in the room (all of them were there) shook their heads. I shrugged again and rooted through my mind (and Ipod) for a song, and I came across the perfect one. I quickly pressed play and put volume to maximum.

_Ah, ah, ah_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_I want to lock you up in my closet_  
_Where no one's around_  
_I want to put your hand in my pocket_  
_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_  
_And kiss you without a sound_  
_I want to stay this way forever_  
_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_  
_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_I can make you feel all better_  
_Just take it in_  
_And I can show you all the places_  
_You've never been_  
_And I can make you say everything_  
_That you never said_  
_And I will let you do anything_  
_Again and again_

_Now you're in, you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_  
_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_Kiss me gently_  
_Always I know_  
_Hold me, love me_  
_Don't ever go, yeah_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_  
_You're so good to me, baby baby_  
_You're so good_

_(Copied from )_

I heard applauding and I opened my eyes to see that at some point the autobots had come to listen as well as the kids. Even Optimus, Red Alert, and Scavenger had come to listen. At the same time that I was slightly embarrassed, I hoped Starscream got the hidden message in the song, because he was there too. I just made sure not to think it. I rolled my eyes as the kids (and Sideswipe, Hotshot, and Jetfire) started chanting "Encore, encore, encore!"

Then I sighed.

"Okay, one more song, then I need to shower. No matter how pretty it is, my hair is filthy!" I finally gave in.

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_  
_I'll Show Thee The Way_  
_Through All The Pain And_  
_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_  
_For Life Is This Way_  
_Murdering Beauty And_  
_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_  
_It Must Be This Way_  
_To Weary Of Life And _  
_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_  
_For Soon We'll Away_  
_into The Calm And_  
_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows_

I came back out of the clouds when there was more applause. Whenever I sing, I lose myself in the lyrics, and just completely zone out, to the point where I'd forgotten that the Autobots were there.

"Okay, now go have your shower!" Alexis urged with a giggle as she led me out of the recroom. As soon as I left the room I started running until I got to my quarters. Well, Starscream got the message, but unfortunately, so did everybody else. The guys that didn't particularly like Starscream weren't happy, either.

_'Oh well. Can't please everybody.'_ I thought, before my feet decided to fly out from beneath me. I cried out as I hit my head painfully hard against the metal floor.

_"Scheib! So verdammt weh!" (Fuck! That fucking hurt!)_ I yelled, slamming my heel into the floor of my room. Then there was a dark, creepy, oozing chuckle. I scowled as I got to my feet. _'Not again..'_

"Sideways, I'm_ really_ not in the mood for this crap. So if you would kindly_ piss off_, it would be greatly appreciated. I don't have the patience to deal with your frigging bullshit _and_ a broken rib!" I growled, grabbing a set of pyjamas and a towel and storming into the bathroom.

* * *

I sighed as I exited the bathroom in my quarters, wringing my hair dry with a towel. I stopped though, surprised to see Starscream in alt-mode _(which looked suspiciously similar to a Sukhoi Su-35 Jet)_ with a young man - I figured eighteen or nineteen - sitting atop one wing. Then I put two and two together when I took stock of the guy's clothes and appearance; Charcoal-gray bodysuit-type thing that looked like a flight suit with a lighter gray chest armor thing, and a red jacket with a high collar and red and yellow accents. He had pale skin and black hair, with gold-ish orange eyes.

"Nice Holo." I finally said, walking over to my bed and flopping down limply. "It suits you." I added into the pillow as I messed with my form-fitting top and Capri's. I felt the bed move beneath me slightly, and when I opened my eyes I saw Starscream was laying down next to me, facing me, with his head propped up on his left hand. I mirrored his position, but went under my blanket first. It was a bit cold in the base at night. As if reading my thoughts - mental facepalm, he _was_ reading my thoughts - Starscream moved closer, wrapping an arm across my back, and pulling me flush against him. My cheeks reddened. I'd never done anything like this before, and it was a strange rush to be doing so.

Without thinking - honestly - I reached out one hand and put two of my fingers on Starscream's mouth, moving across his cheekbones, up to his forehead, and into his hair. I heard him sigh, closing his eyes. He looked peaceful.

"Because I am." he finally spoke. His voice was softer in holoform than in his real body. I smiled, putting my head against his chest, where his heart would be if he were a human. Instead of a beat, there was a calming, continuous hum.

"Is that your spark?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Or, the holographic representation." Starscream answered. I smiled, snuggling closer to him. He was really warm. And comfy. I felt his body shake in silent laughter after that. I frowned jokingly.

"That's it. If I ever get back to _my_ world, I'm learning _everything_ there is to know about Telepathy." I muttered with a fake grimace. Honestly, I didn't mind much, hearing other people's thoughts. But then, Lincoln was small. I wonder what would happen if I came back to Seattle, and didn't lose my abilities.

_Wait... What if I was a mutant, like from X-Men? COOL! I was like Jean Grey, with a bit of Jasper Hale mixed in. Cool!_

Starscream chuckled again. Then he sat up a bit, taking me with him. He looked me in the eye seriously.

"I want to...try something." he explained at my questioning look. I nodded and waited to see what he would do. I was a bit surprised though, when he gently pressed his lips to mine, pulling back after a few seconds, gauging my reaction.

I was in shock for a few seconds. Did I just experience my _first kiss_? With my_ fangirl crush_? I seriously just lived out one of my fantasies from when I first discovered Transformers Armada. I grinned at the thought.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?" Starscream asked, a slight smile on his face. I leaned closer until our mouths were an inch apart.

"For giving me my first kiss." I whispered, connecting our lips again.

* * *

_A/N: This would have been up two days ago, but I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite it._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"STARSCREAM!" I heard my voice scream, agony laced into the word as I watched Megatron stab him with the Star-Saber. "No, no! I stopped this when I kept you with the autobots! This can't be happening.." I whimpered as I began to sprint to where he, Optimus and Galvatron stood. Without looking at the latter, I scrambled onto Starscream's faceplate, careful to avoid the energon dripping from his wound._

_"No, stay with me Starscream!" I yelled as I saw his optics beginning to dim, as was his spark, which I could see, because he'd pulled the Saber from his chest like an idiot!_

_"I'm...sorry...Kora." he whispered before his spark went out completely, his blue, black and red armor losing its vibrancy until it was a dull gray. I don't know how long I cried on my sparkmate's chest, but I felt an emptiness in my heart that was growing larger with each passing moment._

_'It was Galvatron's fault.. He killed him..' a voice in my head whispered. Slowly, my tears stopped, and I turned to glare at Galvatron. The emptiness in my heart was fading, being replaced by agonized fury._

_"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed, using my telekenisis to lift the Star-Saber into the air. With one quick jab, I offlined Galvatron. I, a human girl, had just killed Galvatron, Leader of the Decepticons. The horror of what I'd just done set in, and the minicon weapon fell from the air, and I fell to my knees. Once again, I'd just changed the course of the series, though this was probably for the worse._

My eyes flew open in horror as I jolted awake, sitting bolt upright.

_'Just a dream... It was just a dream..'_ I reassured myself in my head. Then a mortifying thought came to mind. _'Oh god, I hope I didn't project that in my sleep, after Starscream left.'_

Yes, after a few minutes (or was it hours?) of innocent kissing, Starscream left my room to let me sleep. Now, I was wide awake, and ready to start my day. So, I got out of bed, grabbed another set of clothes (I swear I could fill a small dresser with the amount of clothes Alexis bought for me) from the ridiculous shopping bag and my towel, going into the bathroom swiftly.

* * *

(Later)

"Okay, its my turn. I Never skipped a class before." I heard Alexis say as I walked into the rec room. I saw the four boys take a small sip of their respective drinks (pop, of course. We're all underage here).

I raised an eyebrow. What _was_ this, a kid version of I Never?

"That's exactly what it is. Come play it with us!" Alexis called, noticing me. I grinned, sitting on the couch while the others sat on the floor, passing me a grape pop.

"Okay. I Never hated on Wheeljack, when he was a Decepticon." I said, speaking the truth. Billy, Carlos and Fred drank, and I grinned again happily. "Rad's turn!" I added. He sighed.

"I Never cheated racing my friends to school." he said, sounding a little bored. I was the only one that drank my pop. "It's Billy's turn."

"Okay. I Never kissed somebody that wasn't family." Me and Rad drank. Carlos raised an eyebrow, and I felt Alexis' giddiness. She knew that yesterday I wouldn't have drank.

"I bet I know who _Kora_ kissed." she teased. I tensed. She wasn't really gonna tell them, was she? She was somehow blocking her thoughts. I smacked my hand over my face, angrily and embarrassedly as I heard the other kids' thoughts.

_'I bet it was _Starscream_.'_ Billy. Was that _jealousy_ or _disgust_ I heard?

_'Who she kisses isn't really our business.'_ Thank you Rad.

_'Oh man, the only person that's coming to mind is Starscream.'_ Carlos.

_'Aw man, my bag of chips is empty!'_ Typical Fred, thinking with his stomach.

_'I shouldn't have said anything.'_ Alexis thought, her inner voice sounding guilty as I set my pop on the end table next to the human couch and strode off without a glance behind me. 'She should be.' my cruel inner voice thought before I shoved it away, scratching at the skin beneath my bandages and shirt, and flinching at the sharp twinge of pain. I knew where I wanted to go; outside. Alexis had stopped me earlier last night giving me the clothes, but now I could.

* * *

(Outside)

"You know the last time you were here by yourself you got kidnapped, right?" I started at the voice behind me, leaning back so my head was upside down, and looking at Rad and Hot Shot.

"Your point being? I needed alone-time, and since certain people," I pointedly glared at Hot Shot. "won't let me train, I have nothing to do at the moment." I finished. Hot Shot huffed.

"Point being, that if you were here by yourself it could easily happen again." Rad interjected, diffusing the tension. I rolled my eyes.

"I can easily get away now. Thrust caught me by surprise, and it won't happen again." I promised, sounding like I was trying to convince myself. Rad sighed.

"And besides that, I wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed kinda mad when you left earlier." he added. I frowned confusedly at that; I had tried to give off the impression that I wasn't mad. What slipped? "Your emotions were projecting." he answered. I sighed, putting my head against my knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit self-conscious when it comes to... stuff like what we were talking about. I was hoping she wouldn't say anything." I murmured. Rad shook his head.

"She didn't tell us after you left, if that's what you mean." I shook my head, not looking at him. He wasn't quite getting it.

"I mean, in general. I hoped my romantic life wouldn't be a topic of a game of I Never." I explained. Rad nodded in understanding. After a little while, it started warming up, so I went back inside.

* * *

"Jetfire if you finish that thought I will rewire your vocoder to make you sound like a femme, and invade your processor to make you believe you're a seven year old girl!" I threatened loudly as I caught wind of the flier's thoughts. There were a few laughs as he huffed, returning to his work on the Axalon. Did everybody know now about me and Starscream, or was I just being paranoid? I wasn't even sure, but it was annoying. Then I thought rationally -

Was I powerful enough to make my threat a reality? Yes, a strange moment to be rational, but really. If I really was a telepath, as my abilities suggested, was I a powerful enough telepath to do stuff like Professor X? Freeze people in place, take over their bodies, influence their decisions? And if I wasn't, was there anybody I could go to, so I could get strong enough?

"You have a strange train of thought." I jumped at the voice. Then I saw who it was.

"Hey Lexi." I greeted, using my self-appointed nickname for my friend. I could hear her apology in her mind for what happened earlier, and I shook my head.

"It was all in good fun, and I'm okay now." I said firmly._ 'I just wish that these guys would leave my business alone.'_ I thought solely to her. She nodded, and I stood up. "I'm going to the shooting range." I said quietly before going to do just that.

* * *

I was only able to use minicon-sized blasters, but I didn't mind. It's not like I'd be able to even hold anything much bigger. After an hour or two, I had improved my aim tenfold. And I'd also mastered holding it, so the kickback wouldn't hurt me. The first time I'd shot, I barely avoided getting hit with the stupid thing when the kickback sent it flying from my hand, aimed at my head.

"Are you actually planning on fighting alongside us, when we go to Cybertron, or is this for recreational purposes?" I turned around to see Blurr standing there. I shrugged.

"If Optimus lets me, I'll do anything I can." I stated. He seemed shocked by this.

"You're not afraid if the Decepticons?" he questioned. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I turned back to the targets.

"No. I'm not. Not anymore, at least." I said, shooting the blaster and hitting the target spot-on. "Regardless," I turned to face Blurr again. "If Optimus allows it, I'm going to fight the Decepticons alongside you guys." I said, replacing the blaster in the armory area.

* * *

_A/N: So, what will the verdict be? Will Optimus let her fight, or will she end up going with the other kids when they leave Earth? I don't own TF Armada_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey Starscream." I greeted as I walked out of my room, my wet hair in a messy tangle.

"Kora," he greeted in return. "Where are you going?" he asked. I grinned happily at him.

"To check in with Red." I singsonged. "Honestly, I feel a lot better today." I said with a giggle as I let myself float in the air for a moment, turning a triple backflip before allowing myself to land.

(In the Med-Bay)

"So, I'm completely healed, then? I can train and all that other stuff?" I asked excitedly after Red scanned me. He nodded with the slightest smile on his face. I grinned and hugged his hand.

"Great. So... I'm gonna go now." I said, jumping to the ground.

As soon as I reached the door to my quarters, something happened. I knew something was up, but I didn't know what. Out of utterly nowhere, I heard an explosion. I instantly ran out of my room towards the source of the noise.

* * *

I gaped in open-mouthed shock when I saw a gigantic shimmering blue orb of some sort. On the other side, I could see the field on my property back in my world. Soon the Autobots, the kids, and their Minicon partners had all gathered, while the portal remained open. Or, I THINK it was a portal. That would make sense. Oh, did I mention I have a minicon partner now? Her name is Silverstar, she has blue optics and silver armour. She's frickin adorable! And, she took on the form of a motorbike.

"So, what do we do?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I mean... I could go home... But.." _'I'm not sure I want that. I'd never see you guys again..'_ I finished my statement mentally. They all heard the sadness in my tone.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to." Optimus stated. I smiled at him, and I could sense Starscream and Silverstar's panic at the idea that I was leaving. Then I got an idea.

"Why don't you guys come with me?" I asked. They seemed hesitant. "Hey, my brother is a fan, and we have a hugely empty warehouse a few miles from our house that you guys could use as a base. Come on, I'll introduce you to Transformers Prime." I said with a grin. Silverstar was elated, and I had a feeling that she would go with me back to my world, even if no one else did. Though, I'd bet anything that Starscream would too. The Autobots and kids all looked to Optimus.

"It can't hurt." he finally said. I let out a happy whoop, jumping up in the air. Then I walked over to the shimmering orb. Just to make sure I wouldn't be stuck there all by my lonesome, like if the portal closed behind me, I grabbed Silverstar's metal hand in my right one. Hesitantly, I reached my left hand towards it, and it felt like moving my arm through water. I pulled it out again.

"Let's see if it works for you, Silverstar." I said. She reached her four-fingered hand towards the orb, and it went through easily. I grinned. "Okay, so, we can all go through it!" I said while I grabbed Starscream's finger, pulling him and Silverstar towards the portal. I walked through, and once again grinned as I saw the portal was open behind us, but it looked human-sized. That confused me. Then I felt that I wasn't holding a large metal finger in my left hand anymore; I was holding another human hand. I followed the hand towards the face and my eyes widened when I saw Starscream, only he was human. Epic.

I poked my head back through the portal.

"Y'all are gonna get turned into humans, just to warn you now." I said before pulling back out. I saw the other kids and their minicons come through moments later, and a very much smaller -and very much human- version of Optimus followed, and after him came the rest of the Autobots.

"So, you're all humans. Awesome. C'mon, let's go introduce you to my brother." I said, once again taking Silverstar and Starscream's hands, while everybody else followed behind.

"Yo, Aston, c'mere!" I yelled as I entered through the back door. I got no reply. I wandered into the living room to see him asleep on the couch. Then my attention moved to the TV screen, and I froze in place. _'Of all the times to walk in here...'_ I thought bitterly. Blinking back tears, I leapt over the couch, pausing the video and closing the tab, about five seconds too late; the others had seen at least a small portion of the tragic death scene of Armada Starscream. I shooed them out of the living room before smacking Aston upside the head. He yelped, rolling off the couch onto the floor.

"Kora? What the hell!" he yelled exasperatedly, sitting up. "Where've you been? I went upstairs hours ago, but you weren't there!"

"Easy, Aston. Uh, honestly, it's a long story, so I'll start with introducing you to a few people."

First, I revealed Silverstar. "This is my minicon partner Silverstar, and she takes the form of a Motorbike." I gestured to her, calling out everybody else mentally. "And I think you know these guys." I said with a cheeky grin. Aston's eyes bugged out of his head for a moment as he looked to the human kids, their minicons, and the humanized transformers.

"Um..."

"I know. Crazy, right?" _'Also, I'm epic like Professor X and Jean Grey.'_ I spoke in my brother's mind then, putting two fingers to my temple for the desired - but silly - effect.

I giggled when he yelped, his hands going to either side of his head.

"What the hell?" he squeaked. I shit you not, he squeaked. Starscream chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist. I pulled away, though, when I saw a familiar ball of black fur padding down the stairs.

"Kali!" I squealed, running over to my kitten and gently picking her up. I felt her purring against my chest as I went down the stairs again. "What? She's like my baby! I found her when she was barely a week old!" I defended when I saw the weird looks the bots were giving me.

"Yeah, she's possessive over her cat." Aston added, obviously still in shock, but hiding it. I rolled my eyes, and a pillow flew from one of the couches and smacked Aston in the back of the head.

"By the way, y'all are lucky my parents aren't around, like, ever, and that we practically grew up in Seattle's version of Westchester Mansion, otherwise we wouldn't have room for you guys." I added, barely resisting the urge to laugh as Aston yelped when the pillow hit him. "Okay, down to business. I'm pretty sure the portal closed, because I don't see it outside, and you guys are human. So, while I do some personal research, my brother Aston - oh, yeah this is my brother Aston everybody - is gonna teach the transformers how to be humans, and all the stuff that entails, and when I'm done my research, I'll show you guys the warehouse, and around the house." 'House' wasn't the best word to describe it. I think 'Mansion' would suit better. Then I thought for a moment.

"Well, unless you guys go back to being cybertronians anytime soon, the warehouse isn't really needed. So, Aston, teach them how to be human. Silverstar, you come with me. Uh, Alexis, Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred, you guys can... help Aston tech the bots to be humans." I said unsurely, darting up the stairs. Well, I was about to. I blinked, and I was in my room.

"What the hell?" I yelled. I walked downstairs swiftly. "I just friggin' teleported!" I squeaked. Then I saw something. "Aston, you left the Wii on." I added scoldingly.

"So how many abilities do you have now?" Lexi asked. I shrugged.

"With vague categorization, telepathy, empathy, and apparently transwarping/teleporting." I replied.

"That's insane." Aston commented from where he sat upside-down on the couch, a Wii remote in his hand as he shut the wii down.

"Understatement of the century." I agreed. With the autobots here as HUMANS, things were going more insane than usual.

* * *

A/N: So, contrary to what most of you may think, once again, I did NOT fall off the face of the earth (which isn't really possible when you think about it.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"This is your _room_?" Alexis asked incredulously. I was giving everybody the grand tour of the mansion, and my room was one of the last places they needed to see, then their own rooms. We have too many guest rooms to care, so its not very hard. I mean, two beds in one room, they'll only occupy a few rooms.

"Yep! Like my bed?" I asked with a grin, gesturing to the suspended object in the far corner of my room: my unorthodox bed. The frame was circular, while a specially-designed mattress sunk into it, and the circular foamy sat atop both, while the entire thing was suspended by four or six large and smooth ropes/cords, and set up almost like a nest courtesy of me.

"Man, that is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed. I grinned again.

"Now, I'll show everybody their rooms, and then let you free to explore." I said, walking down the hallway. "Um, you guys don't have aversions to roommates, do you?" I asked uncertainly. Everybody said no. "Okay. If you don't like where I put you, feel free to move into a different room." I took a deep breath, letting it out as we reached the first bedroom.

"Hotshot and Wheeljack, this room will be yours, if you want it. Blurr, and...Hoist, will be in the next room over. Next to them will be Scavenger and Jetfire, then Red Alert and Optimus, Sideswipe can pair with... Starscream, if he wants. Fred and Billy will share a room, Rad and Carlos are after them, and if she wants it, Alexis gets her own room."

So, with that, everybody left. I'd already explained the situation to the hired help, Misha, and Mr. Wells, so they had the run of the place the same way me and Aston did. Hotshot and Starscream held back to hang out with me, when I got the most amazing idea ever.

"You guys wanna do something fun?" I asked, smirking slightly. They looked to me, Hotshot a little unnerved by the obvious mischievousness in my tone.

"What do you want to do?" he asked suspiciously. I led them to the nearest window and pointed to my trampoline.

"That." I said, smiling a little wider.

* * *

"This thing looks structurally unsound." Red Alert observed from a distance. I rolled my eyes.

"It's called a _Trampoline_, Red. It's used for recreational purposes. And it's _SUPPOSED_to be 'Structurally unsound.' At least on the floor it is. It's supposed to bounce." I explained, jumping and rolling onto the trampoline, demonstrating a few flips and drops and spins.

"That looks fun."

"It is." I said to Hotshot, leaping off and landing on my feet in front of him. I grabbed his arm, and Starscream's and walked them over to the step-ladder, while I merely jumped up. They were still partially adjusting to their new center of gravity, so they wobbled and tripped a few times, but the good part was that they enjoyed it. Though, it got a little embarrassing when Starscream tripped, falling over. Her grabbed my arm on the way down and pulled me down with him.

He surprised me with a peck on the lips, and I blushed red when Hotshot exclaimed, "Get a room!" to us. I rolled off of Starscream, and we returned to bouncing for a little while before I saw Aston practically sprinting out of the house towards us. I leapt off the trampoline, meeting halfway, while the guys continued to have fun.

"You - Starscream - _KISS_!" he stuttered out. I laughed quietly, nodding my head. Then Aston stopped, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What episode were you guys at before you came here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um, it was just a little bit after Crack. Why?" I asked. His mind practically imploded.

"Are you freaking crazy?" he demanded.

"What? What did I do?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"By keeping Starscream with the Autobots, you risk permanently altering the course of the future of Armada!" he hissed.

"I know that, genius! I can't let Starscream die!" I shot back.

"Starscream could still die, and you won't be able to do anything about it!" he snapped. I recoiled as if he'd slapped me, before I grew furious.

"Keeping him with the Autobots is saving his life! I will _NOT_ have my future spark partner offlined because of a fucking asshole like _Megatron_!" I all but screamed, before teleporting into my room. Without sparing a glance, I locked the door, and sat on my bed, curling into a fetal position.

There was a knock a few minutes later.

"Kora? Can you let me in?" Alexis' voice sounded. My wordless reply was unlocking the door with a twist of my fingers. She came in, and sat next to me. "You okay?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, just pissed off at my brother." I answered.

"He wants to take the younger bots to the mall, get everybody some more clothes. You wanna come with?" she offered. I shrugged.

"Sure. Yeah, let's go to the mall." I said, growing a bit more enthusiastic.

* * *

"Oh god.._no_.." I groaned as I saw the two humans I hated the most. Well, the ones that actually existed.

Me, Alexis, and Aston had split up. Aston was with Sideswipe, and offered to get clothes for the other guys, while Lexi was with Hotshot, and I was, of course, with Starscream.

"What is it?" Starscream asked softly.

"The bane of my existence. The Coulson twins, Marah and Eliza." I whispered, just before they reached us.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in Marah. Kora Evans." Eliza sneered. I bared my teeth in a small snarl.

"In the flesh. What do you _want_?" I growled irritably. Marah sauntered up to Starscream in a way that was obviously supposed to reel him in, like all the brainless jocks she'd seduced. But he didn't react to her in the slightest.

"I don't know. Be a dear and introduce your friend, here." Eliza practically ordered. I snorted.

"The only thing you need to know is that he's _mine_." I growled, flinging Marah's hand off Starscream's arm. "Touch him like that again, and I will_ hurt you_." I whispered in her ear threateningly. She backed off, obviously not used to me standing up for myself.

No, I'd let these girls walk all over me practically my whole life, I was done.

"Let's go hon." I said, leading Starscream away from the offended sluts. He snickered lightly as we rounded the corner.

"That seduction attempt was worse than an overcharged Thunderblast." he whispered. I snickered right alongside him as we met up with Lexi, Sides, Hotshot, and Aston in the food court, receiving a high-five from my brother as I recounted what had just happened. He was a lot more calm now, I observed. Go with the flow, I guess. I shrugged it off.

It took forever to explain how to eat food to the bots, but eventually they figured it out, thank Primus. I laughed at how much they liked poutine and hamburgers from A&W, and got a bread crumb flicked at me from across the table, where Sides was. He pretended to look away innocently, and I flicked a glob of gravy back, but stopped before it could escalate into a food fight.

* * *

"We're home!" I called as we entered the house, new clothes in multiple bags, which Misha took, even with my objections.

Once everybody got into their new clothes, I decided it was high time to do something fun.

"We're playing Hide-And-Seek, and Aston is it!" I hollered, running away from the foyer with Starscream. It was almost dark, I observed, before running down the stairs into the garage, where I had entirely too many cars.

"Why are we down here?" Starscream asked as I unlocked the door to my mom's early birthday present to me; a black Ford Shelby gt500 Mustang that looked exactly like KITT from Knight Rider 2008.

"Hiding." I answered, dragging him in with me and locking the doors. Using my newfound telepathic range, I searched out everybody in the house, watching with silent giggles as they were each found one-by-one. That left me and Starscream to be found. I hid in the back seat, while he stayed in the front.

Then I decided to mess with him a little bit, mentally reliving our kiss in my quarters. I lingered on the smaller details, broadcasting them directly to his head, grinning in amused satisfaction when he let out a small sigh/groan, though not in discomfort.

"TMI, Kora!" I heard Aston call from somewhere. Panicked, I blocked my thoughts, ducking down on the floor. Starscream did the same.

_'The joy of telepathy is that you don't know where I am, but I can still talk to you.'_I thought in my brother's head. I snickered when I heard him yelp.

"Stop that!" he snapped. His voice sounded considerably closer. I groaned in defeat when he opened the mustang's door, looking directly at me, then at Starscream.

"We win. Well, Starscream does, _technically_, but still." I said as I climbed out of the back. "So, what should we do next?" I asked. Aston thought for a moment, and I got an idea the same time he did.

"Backyard bonfire!" we both said, grinning and high-fiving.

* * *

"Kora, what's the point of this? You have a perfectly good fireplace inside. Why are we setting that one up out here?" Wheeljack asked, gesturing to the fire pit I was currently setting up. I shrugged.

"It's fun." I said. That was the end of our discussion, and the beginning of a bunch of random conversations, until we got a fire going. Some of the older bots excused themselves from the 'Party', preferring to go about their own devices, and probably adjust to their human bodies.

Through the whole party, I was internally teasing Starscream, broadcasting my thoughts solely into his mind. I could tell by the constant looks he was flashing at me that it was working. After about an hour, we got hungry. The kids instantly suggested smores.

"Okay, I'll go get the stuff." I said to Billy, who'd suggested it first, before teleporting inside. After grabbing chocolate-coated cookies and marshmallows from the cupboard, I turned around intent on returning outside.

But, I dropped both items in my surprise when I saw Starscream, less than six inches away from me. He caught them, setting them on the counter, and I felt his hair brush against the shell of my ear as he did so, making me shiver. I almost asked how he'd gotten here so quickly, when I remembered he had gone to use the restroom earlier.

"You're a _tease_.." he whispered huskily. I smirked, gently pushing myself against him. I felt him gasp, shuddering slightly in surprise. I couldn't help but remember the mall, and a flare of jealousy poked at the perfect bubble around me.

"That's true... But I'm _your_ tease, just like you're _my_Autobot, and that'll never change." I whispered back, before crashing my lips onto his. He moaned quietly, not used to the sensation of kissing. Then again, neither was I. But, I just went along with what instinct told me to do.

I trembled in desire when I felt Starscream's arms snake around my waist, pulling me flush against him. My hands slid up from his shoulders, up his neck, until they tangled in his messy black hair. His hands slid lower as he bent down slightly, grabbing my thighs and hoisting me up so I was seated on the counter, without breaking the kiss in the slightest.

The sensation was strange, but pleasurable. The feeling of his lips, soft like satin, moving against my own, felt like nothing I'd ever experienced before. And I craved it, wanted more of the foreign sensation.

Getting a little adventurous, I lightly nipped at Starscream's lower lip, drawing another moan from him. Acting purely on instinct, I wrapped my legs around his torso, pulling him against me.

I drew in a sharp inhale when I felt his tongue swipe over my lip, asking permission to enter. And _just_as I was about to grant him access...

"Miss Evans, your mother just- oh!"

I froze, before hurriedly disentangling myself from Starscream and sliding off the counter. Misha stood in the entrance to the kitchen, looking flustered and surprised.

"Sorry, Misha, what was it you wanted?" I asked, my face beet-red from what I'd just been caught doing. Misha seemed confused, before she remembered why she was there.

"Your mother called, and said her and your father's return may be delayed by at least a month, due to an unexpected call from a business partner. They have to depart from California to Tokyo as soon as they can.." she said, obviously just as embarrassed as I. I nodded, giving the older woman a soft smile.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to pass on the news to Aston." Misha nodded, smiling back. Just before she left the room I called to her. "Misha, you'll keep this on the down-low, right? I mean..._this_?" I gestured to myself and an awkward-looking Starscream. Misha smiled gleefully.

"Your secret's safe with me, Miss Evans. Don't worry, I know the joys of young love, and who am I to separate such a thing?" she said as quietly as she could. I grinned and giggled, before grabbing the food and teleporting back outside with Starscream.

I stood off to the sidelines as the kids and younger bots practically devoured the generic smores, laughing when Sideswipe got some marshmallow goop stuck to his nose. This was generally my role in social gatherings; the silent observer, watching from the sidelines. But when it was just my brother and I, I let loose, because I was free to be me, without being judged. Aston was nice that way, but I'd be lying if I said we got along 24-7. Even twins fight.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. See you all in the morning." Alexis said, before going inside, presumably to her room. As the next few minutes passed, more of the kids left, and soon it was just me, Hotshot, Wheeljack, Jetfire, Sideswipe, and their designated minicons that I didn't remember the names of.

"So..."

Conversation had gotten slightly awkward. Even after Starscream _didn't_betray them, some of the bots didn't particularly care for him, and couldn't understand why I was going out with him. So sometimes, the awkwardness that prevailed through Starscream's conversations would extend out to me as well.

"_Your_Autobot, Kora?"

At first, I didn't know what Jetfire was oh-so-teasingly referring to, and he was blocking me, but I blushed when I realized.

"S-shut up!" I said, my face going hot from my blush as I glared at the shuttle-former. Then a thought occurred to me; "How the fuck did you know I said that to Starscream in the kitchen?" I demanded.

Right on que, Laserbeak landed on my knee. I glared at the bird-bot, then to Jetfire. My cellhpone buzzed in my pocked before I could say anything, and my jaw dropped when a ringtone that should not have played, well, played.

_'Sorry to disturb you. You have an incoming transmission from Cybertron.'_and it repeated twice before I answered it.

"Hello?"

_'Hello, Miss. Are you a friend or relative of Mr... John Evans?'_a professional female voice asked.

"Yes, I'm his daughter, Kora Evans. Is something wrong, is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

_'I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. My name is Agent Melanie Johnson, I work with the the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics division. Your father was one of our business partners. I'm sorry to say, that while he was visiting one of our international labs, there was an accident. I'm sorry, but your father was killed in the accident.'_

* * *

A/N: OOOOOH, what's gonna happen next? Also, I don't own Transformers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_Previously..._**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_'Hello, Miss. Are you a friend or relative of Mr... John Evans?' _**

**_"Yes, I'm his daughter, Kora Evans. Is something wrong, is he okay?" _**

**_'I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. My name is Agent Melanie Johnson, I work with the the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics division. Your father was one of our business partners. I'm sorry to say, that while he was visiting one of our international labs, there was an accident. I'm sorry, but your father was killed in the accident.'_**

* * *

Ice flooded my veins. I couldn't speak for a few moments.

"A-are you s-sure, Agent Johnson?" I asked, my voice and my hand shaking uncontrollably.

_'I'm sorry, but we couldn't save him. Shards of shrapnel from the explosion entered his bloodstream, and-'_

"Then pull a Tony fucking Stark and use a magic magnet to keep the metal away from his heart!" I snapped, my eyes filling with tears, and a lump forming in my throat.

_'I'm sorry. It's too late to do that. Goodbye, Kora.'_ Then the line went dead, and my phone slipped through my fingers. I reached for it too late, but another set of hands saved it. Starscream... When did he get here? I didn't care.

Wordlessly, I threw my arms around him and let my tears flow. My father was _dead_. I knew it was true. Something in my head told me that that wasn't a prank.

"No..no..no..He can't be dead! He just can't!" I sobbed, clenching my hands into fists around Starscream's black button-up as I buried my face into it. "It's not fair!"

I felt his arms encircle me, holding me close to him as I cried. At some point, I don't remember when, the bots put the fire out, and I was carried inside by Starscream. I jumped out of his arms, running towards a crying Aston, as soon as we entered the living room. I wrapped my arms around him, but he pushed away, going up to his room. Men, no matter what age, hated to look weak.

At Optimus' request, the kids went to their rooms, as did the younger bots, exception being Starscream.

"Kora, what happened?" Red Alert asked, looking me in the eye. I couldn't speak, so I transmitted the memory into his head. He gasped, his eyes going sad as he relayed the information to Optimus, Jetfire, Scavenger, and Blurr.

I buried my face into the soft fabric of Starscream's shirt once again, honestly afraid that if I let him go, he'd disappear forever.

"I'm not going anywhere, love." he whispered in my ear. I nodded, but still kept a tight hold on him. I needed some sort of grounding right now, and considering I kind of loved him, he was my best option.

I don't know how long I sat in Starscream's lap and cried, but I knew it was awhile, because when I came back to my senses, the others were in their rooms.

* * *

"Do you promise?" I whispered. Starscream looked at me curiously.

"Promise?" he repeated.

"Do you promise you won't leave?" I elaborated. He nodded.

"I promise, the only reason I'll ever leave you is if I die. I will never let you go, I'll never leave you to face the world on your own. I promise." he replied, gently kissing my forehead. It felt strange, knowing someone cared for me like this. A guy wanted _me_ more than the _Coulson_ girls. Wow.

"Is it that much of a surprise to you?" Starscream asked, turning my head so I was facing him. With a shrug, I nodded. I was surprised when he planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "If any man on this planet wants them more than you, they're _crazy_." he said, a half-smile on his face. I smiled back, but my expression broke. I didn't have the emotional energy to smile.

The next thing I knew, we were moving. I gave Starscream a curious look as he carried me upstairs. He didn't say anything until we reached my room.

"You should sleep." he said softly, setting me on the edge of my bed. I didn't like the thought of him not being here, even for a little while. Grabbing one of his hands, I slowly pulled him over so he was laying down beside me.

"I'm not ready to say goodnight." I whispered. "Stay, please?"

"Of course I will."

I smiled weakly, before I got a foreign urge. Sitting up a little bit, I rolled so I was laying on my stomach. Starscream was watching me, slightly curious. He wouldn't be for long, I knew, as I leaned down. He smirked slightly as he caught on, and our mouths met halfway. This time, nobody would interrupt us, I knew.

As it was last time, it started slow, but quickly escalated. This time, nothing was there to stop me as I parted my lips, allowing him access, and as we shifted so that Starscream was above me, holding himself up on his arms.

I moaned at the sensation of him exploring every inch of my mouth, before returning the favor. His hands tightened in the sheets below me as I trailed my hands over his torso and to his back. He shuddered with a surprised groan as my fingers brushed past where his wings would have been, were he still a transformer. His right hand moved from the sheet, going down my ribs, down past my waist, pausing at the knee. Then he lifted my knee, hitching it on his hip. I did the same with my other leg, so we were once again flush against each other.

He pulled back, though, when I tried to unbutton his shirt.

"We shouldn't..." he trailed off, but I knew what he was talking about. I sighed.

"I know. That was stupid of me." I muttered into his shoulder.

"Not stupid," Starscream objected. I looked over to him as he laid down beside me. "I just don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you, so soon after something like..._this_. Any other day, and I'd let you."

I felt like I would cry at any moment. Not because I was sad, no. I _was_, but just the simple fact that Starscream was willing to wait, even when I could tell he wanted nothing more than to do it now.

Without missing a beat, I rolled off my back, and onto Starscream so I was practically straddling him. I kissed his cheek.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of in love with you. And I won't regret this in the morning, so you're not taking advantage of me. I _want _this." I whispered in his ear before I kissed him again. I heard him groan in willing surrender, before returning the kiss.

* * *

A/N: This WAS going to be a lemon, but I lost my nerve. I don't own Transformers, or Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics (incase you haven't noticed, this is BEFORE they come up with SHIELD)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When I opened my eyes, I saw the sun was already high in the sky, but moreso to the East. Good, it wasn't that late in the day. I smiled when the warm arms around me tightened, holding me closer to my lover's chest.

"Good morning, sleepy." I greeted when he opened his eyes. He smiled slightly, kissing my forehead.

"Morning."

"I suppose we should get up now, the others are already awake." I sighed, not wanting the moment to end. Starscream nodded, though I could tell he didn't want to move either. We both got up though, and I dressed in a new outfit that consisted of faded blue skinny-jeans, a white tank top, and a pale blue T-Shirt, while my hair hung down to my shoulder-blades. I teleported to where Misha had put Starscream's clothes, and grabbed him a plain outfit that consisted of a gray T-Shirt and blue jeans. He dressed quickly, and so that we wouldn't look suspicious, I teleported him to his room, and let him join the others a few minutes before I did.

"Well look who woke up." Aston called teasingly from the couch, where he was currently kicking the crap out of Rad on Super Smash Bros Brawl. I rolled my eyes and leapt onto the couch between the two boys.

"I'm playing the winner." I stated. Mr. Barnes notified Aston and myself that funeral arrangements were already underway, and that we wouldn't have to worry about any of it. Throughout the whole morning, there was an annoying ache in my abdomen. I thought nothing of it. I was due for a visit from 'Aunt Flo' pretty soon, as it was.

It didn't worry me, but it was _intense_.

"Kora, are you sure you're okay?" Alexis asked. It had been a good two hours since I'd started cramping up. I just nodded my head.

"I'm not sure if you've gotten to meet 'Aunt Flo' yet, but this is like the early-warning system that tells you when she's coming." I said, and she only laughed a little at my weak joke.

Starscream, however, was not as easily dissuaded.

"Damn it Star, I'm _fine_!" I snapped, but inwardly scolded myself at his hurt expression. "I'm sorry, that was rude." I instantly apologized.

* * *

It took almost a month before the funeral was arranged, the date set and whatnot, and now the day was here, and the abnormal feelings were still there. And, my period was exactly twenty-one days late. I was scared, but determined to not let it show.

"I don't know, Lexi. I can't imagine why you'd think something's wrong with me." I said as I did my makeup in my bathroom. Just simple eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"You haven't been acting like yourself." Alexis spoke as she got dressed in a simple black dress. I, on the other hand, was wearing dark gray jeans with my favourite black blouse dad had gotten me a few months previous.

"Well, I think that would have to do with the fact that my dad, y'know, _died_." I retorted._ 'And the fact that I may possibly be pregnant.'_ I added mentally, though I made sure I was shielding my thoughts. Ever since we'd come back to my world, I'd gotten better with the details of my abilities.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you're right. I haven't been acting like myself." I said, emerging from the bathroom. "But I think things'll get better once the funeral's over and done with. Just a last goodbye, one more hurdle to get over." I finished, a lot quieter, as I slipped into my small-heeled boots.

Me and Alexis were the last ones to come down the stairs, as I quickly saw. To avoid being conspicuous, the unanimous vote was that only a few of the large group of Autobots, plus Rad, Lexi, me, and Aston, would go to the funeral, while the minicons and the other bots would stay at the house.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked Optimus, Starscream, Jetfire, Hotshot, Lexi, Aston, and Rad. They nodded, and Starscream put a comforting arm around me. I stopped walking moments before we reached the door. I struggled out of Starscream's embrace and teleported to the bathroom, moments before the contents of my breakfast came back up, emptying themselves into the toilet.

There was the sound of rushed footsteps, and a light knock on the door. I wiped my mouth with a paper towel, and was surprised that the nausea had faded as quickly as it came. I flushed the toilet and began rinsing out my mouth.

"Kora, are you okay?" Starscream's voice filtered through the door. I opened it, flashing him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. That was...odd. I don't even feel sick now." I said, and we teleported to the garage, where the bots were in two separate cars. Aston was in the driver's seat of the inconspicuous Volvo he'd gotten because he knew I hated Twilight, with Jetfire, Lexi and Rad in the back, and Optimus and Hotshot in the back of my Mustang.

Obviously I was going to be driving, and Starscream was to be in the passenger seat. I smiled in thanks to the two bots, the two that seemed the most accepting of my relationship with Starscream, before starting up the car.

* * *

I stood, just outside the doors to the church, but I couldn't move. I was frozen. I felt Alexis gently nudge me. "We've got to go in," she whispered.

"I don't want to," I whimpered. "I can't…"

"Yes, you can," Starscream murmured encouragingly. I looked to him, my eyes tearing up a little. With shaking hands, I reached for the door handle, and walked into the church. Dad had been a Christian, but the religion hadn't been passed down. I saw mom near the front, talking quietly with the minister.

"Mom.." I whispered, and I practically sprinted to her. She saw me at the last second, and her arms opened to me. As soon as I reached her, she hugged me tightly. I hadn't managed to see her, and I wished we'd been reunited under better circumstances.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come home sooner, child. The business your father and I had struck a deal with were too persistent. I wish I'd been able to see you straight away." she apologized instantly. I figured now was a good time to introduce my friends. They'd agreed that she needed to know who they really were.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce some people to you," I said, my voice slightly scratchy and hoarse. I went to Optimus first. "This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and these are his soldiers Jetfire and Hotshot. These are Alexis Rivers and Bradley White, and this is Starscream, my..." I swallowed thickly. "Boyfriend."

I read her thoughts, and saw she thought I was joking.

"Kora, this isn't the time or the place for this."

_'It's true, though. Look, I'll explain everything when we get home, I promise.'_I thought to her. She didn't seem the slightest bit phased by my telepathy, and I wondered why.

_'I wondered when your powers would come around again... I believe you, my dear.'_

My jaw figuratively dropped to the ground. But I hid it well, and our group sat down on the bench. As the rest of the mourners filed in, I dared to look up at the front of the church. All had been prepared for the funeral; the priest was an aged man wearing simple black robes, and a coffin tinted reddish mahogany was behind him, covered in assortments of flowers. I forced myself to look away.

Silence fell for a moment before mom went to sit beside me. Then the priest greeted everybody, extended his blessings to the congregation in general, and said an opening prayer of some sort, in Hebrew.

I understood a passable amount of religious Hebrew, being a keen linguist, but didn't have the courage to listen, or to mentally translate. I had to stay strong…

_… if I could._

Mom was, quite suddenly, on the stage, and I was wondering when she'd gone up there. She was going to be singing one of dad's favorite songs, as a last goodbye.

My lip trembled before I could stop it, tears blurring my vision as they welled, hot and stinging, in my eyes. My fingers clenched into a fist, squeezing so tightly that my fingernails dug into my palm, but I ignored the sharp pain that the action caused.

God, how could she be so… _brave, damn it?!_How could she stand there in front of everyone in the church and pretend that her smile represented anything like what she was truly feeling on the inside?

How was it that Marianne, as my father's best friend and wife, and my mother, could stand up and smile at his funeral –smile, and offer something back to those people in the room who were suffering so terribly in my dad's absence –and yet I couldn't hold myself together?

But when mom began to sing the song… I could not retain my composure for a moment longer. The tears poured down my cheeks the instant I released them, one after another; there would be no stopping them now, and I knew that very well.

I had been so certain that I could remain steadfast against my grief that I hadn't brought tissues –thinking, stupidly, that they would only encourage me to give way to my tears, and that their absence might make me think twice about crying.

_I was wrong._

"Thank you," the priest murmured into the microphone, his voice resonating around the room. "Now, Johnathon's daughter would like to say a few words before we commit this child of God to the grave. Kora, please come forward."

I stood up shakily, wiping my tears away as best as I could as I walked to the front. I felt everybody's eyes on my back as I reached the microphone.

"It's amazing how one phone call can change everything..." I whispered into the mic, barely audible.

"I always loved my dad. Sure, we had different perspectives on a lot of things, conflicts of interest. But at the end of the day, he was still the amazing dad that called me every night when he and mom were off on business trips, that spent every waking moment he could with me when he wasn't, and taught me what he could about the world outside of the mansion."

I took in a shaky breath, the tears still pouring down my face.

"Something I deeply regret, is that as I grew up, I spent less and less time with him and mom on their days off. Eventually, their schedules got so busy that I rarely ever saw them face-to-face throughout the year. But, he did his best, and because of that, he'll always be the best dad in the world, in my books. I'll always love him, because he actually tried."

Then I couldn't say any more, and stumbled back to my seat. Instantly, I sought the familiar comfort of Starscream, burying my face into his jacket as I began to sob soundlessly, the jerking movements making my ribcage ache.

"It's n-not fair..." I whispered, barely audible, before my sobs overtook me again. I heard the priest speaking, but I couldn't distinguish the words. I felt the stirrings of fatigue begin to take over my mind, and try as I might, I couldn't fight it off. The last thing I felt was being transferred from the wooden bench into a warm and comforting embrace.

* * *

A/N: I actually cried whilst writing this. Thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Kora, are you alright sweetie?" I heard my mother's voice from the other side of the bathroom door. I was standing there, damp hair tangled, towel wrapped loosely under my arms, as I rinsed my mouth out for the second time that day. I'd woken up less than thirty minutes previous, and just as I got out of the shower, my stomach churned, right when mom decided to check on me.

"I'm okay, mom. Probably just a twenty-four hour stomach flu, or something." I called back, and I hoped it was true. Oh god, what if I was _pregnant_? I looked at my flat abdomen, considering this.

_'Okay, we'd only done it once, the night I got the call from Strategic Homeland whatever-the-hell-it-was. It's been almost a month since then, and my period is three weeks late.'_

I took a deep breath to prevent myself from hyperventillating as panic bloomed in my body.

_'And since then, I've been cramped, bloated, tired, and I've been throwing up. So what does that tell me?'_

Panic overrode my breathing, and air came to me in gasps as I leaned against the wall, drawing my knees to my chest as I sank to the floor. I struggled to at least keep ahold of my thoughts and emotions. I couldn't let anybody know, until I was completely sure.

'_Kora_?' I heard Starscream mentally call to me.

_'I'm fine. I'll be out in a second.'_ I thought, making my 'voice' as calm as I could.

I exited a few minutes later, still in a towel, before getting into a pair of soft pyjamas. I wasn't planning on going anywhere else today, after all. Said pyjamas consisted of blue lace-edged pyjama pants, and a form-fitting blue tank top to go over my bra. Call me crazy, but I like sleeping with my bra on.

* * *

I sat on the recliner as my brother explained Mario Kart to Sideswipe, Hotshot, and even Blurr, which surprised me. I could hear the telltale sounds of my mom cooking, so I went over to the kitchen. Mom was cooking what looked like bacon, and I smiled.

"Looks great, mom." I complimented, and the scent drifted into my nose. I grimaced as nausea reared its head, but I forced it down.

"It it okay? I didn't undercook it, did I?" she asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"No, its fine. I don't know what's going on. Like I said, it could just be a day-long thing." I said, trying to reassure her. Then I couldn't hold it back, so I teleported away, and was emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet a third time. Mom and Starscream weren't the only ones worried either.

* * *

"Kora, Starscream, can I talk to you two please? Alone?" my mom asked, and we were led to the study.

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked. She had an almost..sad look on her face, but also excited. Those were also what I was getting from her emotions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. I was drawing up a blank, and it didn't help that she was blocking her thoughts from me.

"Tell you what?" I asked quizzically.

"That you're _pregnant_!" she exclaimed in a quiet voice. Starscream tensed beside me.

"P-Pregnant?" he stuttered out, looking to me, while I was looking to the ground, slightly ashamed.

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed with me.." I murmured. "And because I only had suspicions, until today." I added, feeling moisture pooling in my eyes as I looked to my mom. She had a sympathetic look on her face as she got up from the armchair across from us, gently hugging me.

"I could tell from your body language. As much as _you_ lot may not have noticed it, you were instinctively protecting this," she tapped my lower stomach for emphasis. "When those boys were rough-housing in the living room."

I smiled in the slightest, before looking to Starscream. He still looked shocked. I took his hand.

Mom was practically squealing with delight.

"As much as I wish you had waited a few more years, I'm _so_ happy for you, Kora." she said, composing herself. Then Starscream came out of his shock, around the same time my panic from earlier came back, though much weaker.

"I'm only sixteen... How can I take care of a baby, go to school, and help the Autobots?" I asked, and I forced myself to breathe slowly. It wasn't working. "I-I'm going to be a horrible mother! I don't know how to do this! I can't do this!"

"Kora, it's okay, just calm down." Mom tried to soothe me. "You're not alone in this. I'm here, Starscream's here, your brother's here. Even the Autobots, and those kids are here. We'll help you through this."

I nodded, and felt my pulse slowing as those words sunk in._ 'I'm not alone... I can do this... I'm not alone...'_ Then, when I'd established this, I began to feel happier, the gleeful surge of emotion I felt when I realized that I was going to have a baby making a smile appear on my face.

* * *

"Even though I feel like I could literally melt from happiness, as impossible as it is, I think we should keep quiet about this. God knows the Coulson twins would have a field day with knowledge about this." I said a few silent minutes later.

"I think you're right, love. Judging from how they acted at the mall, I wouldn't put it past them to ridicule you later." Starscream agreed. I could feel his emotions surging on an all-time high, but he was hiding it.

Mom left, very subtly giving us a private moment, using the excuse of checking on everybody else. The moment the door closed the widest smile I've ever seen on Starscream's face appeared, and I was pulled in for a kiss. Although, disturbing thoughts were prodding into my consciousness, disrupting the perfectness of the moment; What would happen when the Portal opened next? _When_ would the portal open again? Would Starscream go with the others? If he did, would I go with him? What if he didn't want me to? I mean, they were in a war, so it seemed to be a legitimate worry.

The next words Starscream spoke laid the worries to rest.

"I'll stay here, then. If the portal opens again, I'm not going through it."

I stilled, looking to him.

"You...you'd give up on your revenge on Megatron...for _me_?" I asked, shocked at the idea. His smile softened as he shifted me into his lap.

"If I means protecting _this_," he gently put a hand over where my womb was, "then I'd give up my very _spark_." he whispered fervently.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, and I couldn't keep my smile off my face. I put one hand on the side of his face lovingly. But he wasn't done yet.

"I love you. I'll never let you go, I'll never take what we have together for granted, and I will always, _always_, love you."

I looked away as the tears slipped out of my eyes, and I playfully smacked Starscream's arm.

"No more fluffy romance, it's corny." I said, but my voice betrayed my tears. He tilted my face up to look at him, and brushed away the tears.

"I love you too." I whispered. He smiled, and cradled me to his chest. Then I realized something I hadn't earlier. He didn't have a heartbeat. It was that same continuous hum that his spark emitted. I moved closer to the comforting warmth, curling into a fetal position. Before I knew it, I was waking up in my own bed in my room. It was dark now, as well.

"Starscream?" I called quietly. I got no reply, and couldn't sense him anywhere in the room. Slowly, I slipped out of bed, but was surprised when the door opened. It was him. I let myself float back onto the bed, laying down in a comfortable position. Then I realized something; I was much, much too warm. Before Starscream could say anything, I stood up, walking over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of plaid pyjama shorts and a white camisole.

"What are you doing?" Starscream stuttered out as I slipped out of my pyjama pants.

"Getting comfortable." I said nonchalantly, (as though I didn't know how I was affecting him) putting the shorts on before shrugging out of my tanktop, and into the new one. Then I padded back over to the bed, and returned to how I'd been laying down earlier.

I felt more than heard when Starscream joined me on the bed, he was like a freaking ninja. I smiled, and shifted closer to him.

"I'm amazed that I still have the capacity to be tired. I've been sleeping pretty much all day." I murmured. He chuckled, and I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling my back to his chest.

"Nobody would hold it against you." he said softly. Then I had an amusing thought.

"I bet you weren't expecting _this_ when you first teamed up with the Autobots." I whispered with a small laugh. He chuckled again.

"No. I was just expecting getting revenge on Megatron. I never even entertained the thought that I'd find my spark partner there. But I'm glad I did." he said in agreement. I smiled a little. I was glad too.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked, stifling a yawn. I recieved one on my cheek, and pouted slightly. "You know that's not what I meant.." I grumbled. I turned so I was laying on my back, using Starscream's arm as a pillow.

"I know, but you're tired." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I...want one in the morning." I said around a yawn.

* * *

_A/N: so...U Mad? Kora's pregnant. Aaand, this story is coming closer to its end. Maybe two more chapters, before the sequel._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You're _WHAT_?"

This was my brother's comical reaction to mine and Starscream's confession. Of course, it wouldn't have been half as awkward if he'd been there when we told the others. As it was, he slept for an extra half hour.

"You heard me right, Aston. I can hardly believe it either." I said, a smile still ever-present on my face. Not so much on Aston's. He looked torn between yelling at me and beating the shit out of Starscream. So, I used my empathetic powers to calm him down. He scowled at me before walking away.

"That was kind of backwards. I expected mom to be mad about it, and Aston to be accepting." I stated. But I shrugged it off. He wanted to be mad, then he could be mad. I didn't have time to think about that right now, though.

"Guys! The portal's back!" I heard Alexis yell. I lurched to my feet, running to the window. Sure enough, the blue orb was there, a little bigger than before. I looked to Starscream, and we both went outside. Everybody else was there already. Looking through the water-like surface of the portal, I saw that everything in the base was exactly as it was when we left.

I heaved a sigh, looking to the Autobots, minicons, and kids.

"I guess you guys have to go, huh? I mean, you gotta go to Cybertron." I said, unable to hide the sadness in my tone.

"It would probably be for the best. Autobots?"

The others gave their agreement. I could tell they wanted to go home. I got an idea, and I looked to my mom pleadingly. She'd know what I wanted. She nodded her head, but her emotions were a mess. With a sigh, I walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Go ahead, dear. I don't want to hold you back, and this is what you want..."

"I'm sorry, mom." I whispered, before walking over to the others. They were already going into the portal. Aston came up to me and Starscream.

"You'd better treat my sister right, or I'll dismantle you." Aston warned Starscream before hugging me. He smirked.

"Nothing less than a queen." he promised, before walking through the portal, though I could still hear and see him.

"I guess I'll see you around. Take care of mom." I said quietly, and walked forwards. But, instead of going through it, I was pushed back, like rubber. "What..? No!" I screamed, trying again, but was met with the same results. I saw Starscream on the other side, banging his fist against the invisible wall. "Starscream!" I cried, my eyes filling with tears as Aston and mom both tried going through with no results.

"Kora!" Starscream called, and I saw the portal starting to shrink. Tears streamed down my face.

"I love you, never forget that." I whispered, giving up on getting through.

"Same to you. I love you Ko-"

Then it was closed, something told me forever. I heard familiar bleeping, and I saw Silverstar, my minicon, was still here. She opened her metal arms to me, and I knelt down, unable to stop the endless flow of tears. Starscream was gone, and I'd probably never see him again.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"No!" Starscream cried out, falling to his hands and knees, even as his body returned to its original Cybertronian state. Nobody said anything as the ex-Decepticon's frame shook with tearless, soundless sobs. Alexis put a tiny, comforting hand overtop of Starscream's thumb. Hotshot, the only Autobot who, other than Optimus, considered Starscream a friend (to an extent), came up, helping him to his feet. At Optimus' order, everybody else dispersed.

"Starscream, what happened back there?" he asked.

"The damned portal didn't let Kora or Silverstar back through." he said, looking to the floor. Optimus could understand his pain. It was similar to when he lost his sparkmate, Elita-1.

"I'm sorry, if that's worth anything to you." Hotshot said.

"Thank you." Starscream said quietly before simply going to his quarters. He was unable to quell the guilt residing in his spark. He'd broken his promise, however unintentionally. He'd left Kora, to face the world with naught but her mother and Aston. But the worst part of it, was that he wouldn't be there for his child when they were born, or as they grew up.

**_End_**

* * *

_Kora Evans' Journal_  
_August/ Month 2..._

_It's been hard the last few days, since the Autobots returned to their own dimension. But, I've stayed strong, for my child. I miss them, but missing them won't bring them back. I start my senior year in a few weeks, and I've been using my allotted time getting as much info on this 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.' Not much luck in that department. As far as my memory can tell, it's not supposed to exist. Fiction. Could I be in another dimension, again? Strangely, it makes sense. Especially now, as I watch the news, and see bulletins about a certain Anthony Stark, who as far as I'm concerned is a fictional character. Aston's noticed it too._

_September/ Month 3..._

_Mom committed suicide. She couldn't cope with dad's death, and she left us behind. We only just had her funeral a few days ago. I'm starting to show, a lot, and my nausea has gone down. The other symptoms are still there, though, and Aston is being a great help. I'll have to repay him somehow. I've looked into the business about Stark Industries, and I'm pretty 100% sure that I'm in another dimension with Aston. Especially since all that amazing technology from the 21st century mysteriously disappeared, including my Mustang. The Strategic whatever-it-is division is still proving to be a dead end, despite mine and Silverstar's extensive research on it. This would be so much easier with access to government files._

_October/ Month 4..._

_I feel like i'm turning into a balloon. Also, I got my first ultrasound today, and completely freaked out. I'm having triplets. Freaking. Triplets. I wonder how Starscream would react. I miss him, and the others, so much. I haven't allowed my memory of them to fade, though at times I catch myself wondering if I imagined them. I come back anchored to the truth when I see Silverstar, or my own bloated abdomen, where mine and Starscream's children grow. That sounds so messed up, looking back on it. People at school are starting to notice my pregnancy now, and I'm constantly being ridiculed by the Coulson girls. They're accusing Starscream of getting me knocked up and then ditching me. If only they knew. Oh Starscream..._

_November/ Month 5..._

_I felt my babies' minds today, and I felt them kick too. I haven't even been going to school recently, and I hired a private tutor. I just couldn't take the disapproving glares, the snide remarks. Once again, I find myself wishing the others were still here. I spent almost all day today reliving my most treasured memories, yet I haven't so much as looked at anything Transformers-related. Mainly, because only a few of the series' exist anymore, and secondarily because I can't bear the thought of it. Oh... Whenever I think those sad thoughts, I feel wave after wave of love, coming from my babies. They don't know why I'm sad, but they try to make me feel better. How is it possible? Who knows. I'm glad it is, though._

_December/ Month 6..._

_I got another ultrasound. I'm having two little girls, and a little boy. I wish Starscream had been there. But...there's just no way. Christmas is coming soon, and for the first time, it's just me and Aston. Well, and Silverstar, and Misha, I guess. And my babies. I guess I'm not as alone as one would think. The Strategic- oh hell, I'm just gonna call it SHIELD! Anyways, SHIELD is still a dead end. And... If memory serves correct, SHIELD existed in the Marvel universe. Holy crap. _

_January/ Month 7..._

_Happy new year. I don't even know what year it is anymore. Hey, I stopped a bank heist. Just knocked the guards out with my powers, called the cops, and went back to the house. Aston and I already have some stuff bought for when the kids are born. I had a dream last night. There was a little girl with blonde hair and bright golden orange eyes, like Starscream's optics. Is she one of the girls? I dearly hope so. I can't wait to meet them, and I've been thinking of names. For girls' names, I have Skye and Star. Unique, like their parents. For boys, I have Blake, Hunter, (what, I love PRNS, so sue me) and Taven (pronounced Tay-Venn). I'm leaning more towards Hunter, though._

_February/ Month 8_

_I can't wait until the babies are born. Not only will I get to meet them, but then I may actually get comfortable when I go to bed. I've resorted to sleeping in my parents' room recently, because their bed isn't suspended six inches above the ground. I still get the same image in my mind when I sleep, of the blonde girl witb Starscream's eyes. Only, the dream's changed. Now, on her left, is a black-haired boy, with Starscream's face, and blue eyes. On her right is a black-haired girl, identical to her in every other aspect. I believe that these are my children. As their due date draws near, I have put names to the individual presences I sense. Skye will be the blonde girl with her father's eyes, and the more aggressive one (i can tell when its her that's kicking me). Star will be her identical twin, though her hair will be black, and she moves the most, though less aggressively. Hunter -or Blake- will be similar to his sisters, but he'll have my eyes, and he moves the least. I can hardly wait._

_March/ Month 9..._

_The kids are due any day now. Misha is practically exploding with excitement. You'd think she was a teenager instead of thirty-two. The nursery is all set up, and now it just needs its occupants. I sense them every day, it's like a creator-sparkling bond. I feel them at all times. It's the most-_

My pencil lead cracked as I felt wetness seeping through my pants. My eyes widened in realization.

"Aston, Misha!" I yelled as loud as I could. They came immediately, and I stood up. The water gushed out before I said a word. It said enough for them. It took less than five minutes before we were headed to the hospital.

* * *

I groaned as another contraction started up. I wasn't sure how many hours we'd been doing this, but I was freaking tired. And, as much as I hate needles, I wish I could get that epidural.

* * *

I waited, gasping air into my lungs as I waited to hear my first baby's cry. There was a tiny wail from the bundle the doctor was holding, and I knew which one it was just by looking at her black hair. I smiled, tears coming to my eyes.

"Couldn't wait to get out, huh Star?" I joked. She squirmed in my arms. Yes, Star was going to be very...active, when she was older. "Okay, go see your uncle." I whispered. Aston (who was only allowed there because I paid the doctors money to let him stay), took the hint and held his niece for the first time.

* * *

"Kora, are you ready sweetie? I need you to push again on the count of three. One, two, three."

I did as the doctor told, and seconds later a second shrill cry pierced the air. I waited until a second blanket-wrapped bundle was placed in my weak arms, and I smiled, nuzzling the blonde baby girl wrapped inside. Unconsciously, her hands alternated between clenching and unclenching.

"Hello Skye. It's nice to meet you." I whispered. Now, I just had to deliver my boy. I reluctantly passed Skye to the doctors, and waited until I was told to push, stopping when I was told to do so, and repeating until that third, final cry reached my ears. I couldn't stop the steady stream of tears pouring from my eyes as I hugged my third child, my son, to me.

"Hunter..." I breathed. For a briefest moment, his eyes opened at the sound of his name, and I saw the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. My kids... They were safe, and alive. Skye Elicia Evans, Star Marisole Evans, and Hunter Bradley Evans. (See what I did there?)

* * *

_Continued March Journal_

_The kids were born a few days ago, and we were allowed to take them home. Hey, did I mention that before they were born, I got a new car? Yeah, and figured out the year. Apparently me, Misha, and Aston travelled to the year 2002 in the Marvel timeline. I know, it's screwed up, right? Anyways, the kids were born March 10th, and we were allowed to go home two days later, which is today, in a 2002 Dodge Caravan. Last night, they didn't even cry. I stayed telepathically connected to each of them - barely, because I didn't want to damage their minds in any way - through the night, and I knew when one of them woke up hungry. I don't know what I'm going to tell them when they're older, and ask where their father is. Transformers Armada has officially aired, but I haven't watched it. I can't stand it, not knowing what's going to happen. I guess I can only hope for the best. Aston's getting ready to go to University, so it'll be me, Silverstar, Misha, and the kids. I'm thinking of moving to dad's penthouse in Manhattan. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now. Bye._

* * *

_A/N: And, now the epilogue starts up. See you next update, and hopefully you'll stick with me through the sequels. So, which shall I do first, as there will be two sequels, both occurring at the same time. The children go to Armada-Verse while Kora becomes an Avenger. _  
_Leave a review and let me know which one you want to see first._


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Come and get me Hunter!"

"Star, you _know_ Hunter's not supposed to run for another few weeks. He's still got his cast on."

"Aw, you're no fun, Skye."

I smiled at my kids' antics, but Skye was right.

"Hunter, come here baby, we gotta put more sunscreen on your back." I called as the girls continued their game of chase. I watched as my black-haired boy hobbled over, giving up halfway and levitating himself over into my lap. I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"What?" he asked.

"You're getting so good with your powers.." I sighed, and began applying the sunscreen to the fair skin on his back. "I'm so proud of you, and your sisters. And you know what?"

My son looked at me curiously, and I tapped a drop of sunscreen onto his nose.

"You're all twice as cool as Iron Man. You don't need a metal suit to fly, and when you're older, you might get even more powers." I said with a smile. The only ability my almost-ten-year-old kids had developed thus far was telekinesis, but something told me the other abilities weren't far behind.

Hunter grinned. "Really? That's awesome!" I nodded my head.

"Really. Now, I'm gonna go get lunch, make sure your sisters behave themselves, and _don't_ break the railings again." I said sternly, before teleporting into the kitchen. I'd given Misha the first month of summer off, so it was just the kids, Silverstar, and me. Speaking of Silverstar...

"Silver? Where are you?" I called through the house. My minicon came down the stairs a moment later, looking like she'd just come out of recharge.

_/Hello, Kora. Did you need anything?/_

"No, just the company of a friend. Why don't you come outside?" I suggested, levitating the plate of sandwiches into my hands before walking back outside.

"Lunch is ready." I called, and my children immediately came over. Before I could sit down with them, I heard my phone ring inside.

"I'll be right back, go ahead and eat." I said absently as I walked inside to answer said phone. "Hello?"

_"Excuse me, is this Kora Evans?"_ a male voice asked on the other end. I frowned slightly. This voice was so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes, who's speaking?" I asked cautiously.

_"My name is Phil Coulson, I'm with an Agency called SHIELD. If you don't mind, I'd like to arrange a meeting with you, to discuss important business."_ the man said. I visibly flinched, but kept my voice under control.

"Business meaning my late father's partnership with your agency?" I asked, but I knew what it was about.

_"No, business of another sort."_

"Well, can I bring my kids? My housekeeper is away for the next month."

_"Of course. Where should we meet?"_ he asked. Nine years ago, I would have squealed at the fact that I was talking to Phil Coulson, but I've mellowed out a lot since then. Also, his nieces were the most evil humans -emphasis on humans- I'd ever met in my life.

"Wait... why don't you just come here?" I asked.

_"That's okay too."_

"Well, then, come whenever. Goodbye Agent Coulson."

_"Goodbye."_

That was handled well, I thought, returning outside.

"Who was that, mom?" my kids chorused. I smiled lightly.

"Phil Coulson. He's an agent from the company grandpa and grandma worked with, SHIELD." I explained, and waited for the question I knew the three of them wanted to ask.

"What does SHIELD stand for?" Hunter asked. I sighed as I tried to remember the exact phrasing. It's harder than you might think, after not actually thinking about it for almost ten years.

"Strategic Homeland...Intervention, Enforcement...and Logistics Division." I finally remembered, with mental reminders from Silverstar.

"That's a mouthful." Star commented through her bite of sandwich. I gave her a disapproving look.

"So is that sandwich. Please don't speak with your mouth full." I suggested sternly.

_'Sorry.'_ she apologized mentally, and continued eating.

* * *

_*Bzzzt* *Bzzzt* *Bzzzt*_

I started slightly at the loud vibration of my cell phone._ 'Unknown Number'_. Who could that be, I wondered.

"Hello?"

_''Hello, Miss Evans, or should I call you Kora? This is-''_ THAT voice I recognized immediately.

"Tony Stark. Nice to see I'm worth some of your time, but is there any particular reason you're calling me?" I cut him off.

_"Two things; One, spoiling Coulson's surprise for you. Two; I'm coming in for a landing."_ Well... _that_ was surprising. I smiled as I had a thought.

"Well, that'll be a good birthday present for my kids. They turn ten in a week. When can I expect you? Coulson should be here soon." I replied. There wasn't an answer, and I looked out the window to see why. Of course, he was right there, and my kids were gaping, wide-eyed.

"I guess this would be a good time to say 'Surprise'?" I joked weakly as i stood in the doorway. Then reality hit. My children's exclaimations of surprise were probably heard by people on the ground, and anybody out on their patios. I watched as the Iron Man suit began folding in on itself, separating from Mr. Stark, and folding itself into a neat little suitcase.

_'I remember that from Iron Man 2.'_ I thought, smirking slightly. _'And, y'know, the news..'_ I tacked on afterwards.

"So, what's this surprise of Coulson's that you're supposedly spoiling for me?" I asked as I shook Tony's hand. My kids were once again staring.

"Mom..." Hunter started.

"Were you.." Star continued

"Expecting him?" Skye finished.

"Don't you find that creepy when your kids do that Ms. Evans?" Tony asked. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"No. Now, again, the spoiling of the surprise?" I asked, getting back on topic.

"Right. So.. What do you know about the Avengers Initiative?"

* * *

_A/N: And, that is the end! The sequels shall be up, relatively soon. I recently moved to england (no joke, I moved from Alaska to england) and I won't have much time for writing. So, bye!_


End file.
